


Next to Last Destiny

by Idonquixote



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Don't worry, Gen, Mind Meld, Multi, No one on the bridge crew dies, Reversals for almost everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idonquixote/pseuds/Idonquixote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Spock is the annoying hotshot troublemaker, Kirk is the level-headed Starfleet officer, McCoy is Starfleet's most famous medic, Scotty complains about space and danger, an old admiral is stranded on Alpha Vega, and Khan is a time traveling terrorist bent on destroying Earth. And somehow, the crew of the Enterprise still ends up on that bridge. </p><p>In other words: Star Trek XI, if Spock had been the messed up one.</p><p>Ch. 4 Excerpt:<br/>"You... once told me you were... and always would be... my friend," the man answered, "I'd like to believe that... I am James T. Kirk."</p><p>Spock could only stare, jaw half dropping. What? It made no sense. Was he stuck with a madman? But the pod was destroyed, there were predators outside, and he would never survive the cold. It seemed he had no choice but to remain with the lunatic.</p><p>"James T. Kirk," the Vulcan repeated in disbelief.</p><p>"You probably think I'm crazy... I think I'm crazy too sometimes, you know," the old man laughed, "but Spock... I'd never lie to you- I'm Jim, not your Jim... but Jim all the same."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I really wanted to see an AU that played out like this. Maybe in some other universe of our own, Star Trek 2009 was this way instead, haha.

She died in his arms. _I love you. Take care of them,_ her voice said through the bond.

Mute, Sarek stared at his bondmate in disbelief, her crimson blood soaking his robes, the conference hall in silence around him. How? Why? The sheer illogicality of the situation threatened to implode on him. How? Why? The scene replayed in his mind again and again as the hall spurred into life. The Klingon spy who had fired the blast was now stunned and on the ground, his accomplices subdued.

Reporters surrounded the Vulcan at the podium, his wife in his arms, still warm, cheeks still flushed, as lively as she had ever been. But it was fading. He could feel it. How? Why? He felt the bond weaken, felt her affection, sorrow, concern, love pour through-

He saw it again. The Klingon in disguise stood from the back of the hall, his hood falling back. The Vulcan ambassador had paused in the middle of his speech, a logical stance against trade in the outer sectors, and for a fraction of a second, all was still. The Klingon's weapon moved. Sarek readied himself to meet the blow- he would have no time to dodge it. But Amanda had been by his side, eyes widening, shouting his name in that one fraction. And then she was in front of him, the blow meeting her in the chest.

He saw the blood spring forward. He caught her as she fell, felt the warm blood. The wound was in her chest, too near the human heart, and numb, he had hoped that she would pull through. Amanda's eyes fluttered as she reached for him, choking on blood. _Do-not-worry-I-let-my-human-impulses-get-the-best-of-me-I-am-sorry-I-love-you-tell-Spock-_

Cameras flashed around him as his own eyes widened. A loss of breath. A grief so immense it doubled him over. Amanda's death reached over the bond, severed it, and in its wake was nothing but white hot, unbearable pain. The Vulcan ambassador collapsed, every noise around him rendered incoherent.

2.797 minutes later, the incident would be on every screen in the Federation, plastered on every news source, a story for years to come. Of how Amanda Grayson had given her life to save her Vulcan husband and how the cold-blooded alien had fainted thereafter. She had died in his arms.

According to one news source, never would there be another event so tragic, so romantic, so utterly _beautifully_ heartbreaking.

* * *

Amanda Grayson died a hero when S'chn T'Gai Spock was 2.24 years of age. Then, he had been old enough to feel the grief of the severed bond, the distress of his father, the reason behind his own tears. He had been too young to know why his father was hounded by outsiders thereafter, why the elders frowned on Sarek raising him without a human companion, why tears were not permitted among his people.

His mother's death had been romanticized throughout the years, spoken of, alluded to, parodied, diagnosed, analyzed, all that one could do with such an incident. When he was 7.45 years of age, he discovered feelings of resentment towards his deceased parent- had she not felt the need to throw her life away, then perhaps he would still have someone to confront about these human impulses that were growing more and more difficult to control. He would not have so many peers and outsiders alike ask him why she did it. He did not know.

It was the human side that craved the affection his father could not give. Sarek was rarely with him, if not for reprimands. It wasn't until he examined an image of his mother thoroughly that he figured out why. He had his mother's eyes. And Sarek could not stand to be in the same room as them.

His father was forced to take another wife eventually, his first bondmate, T'Rea, for reasons Spock did not care to know. T'Rea was the picture of Vulcan propriety and she had nothing but disdain for the half-breed second son. Her efforts to correct him seemed personally rooted- she was not fond of Amanda Grayson. And Spock found himself at the receiving end of harsh words and blows when too much emotion was shown.

He didn't know if T'Rea was successfully correcting him or not.

And he did so yearn to be corrected. To be like her, like father, one with the Vulcan people, to have his human blood erased.

It was when Sybok left him that he decided he did not want to be corrected at all.

Sybok was all he had, the illogical half-brother who did not mock his smiles or his tears. Sybok guided him on the lyre, pointed out the stars to him, took him on treks in the desert, wanted him when no one else did. Spock was 10.315 years of age when Sybok was to be banished from Vulcan. His ideas had been too radical, too polluting, and the Council wanted him gone.

This, he found out from T'Rea, too content at the prospect of sending away her failure of a son. "Your face betrays you, Spock," she told him after, "though I have come to expect no less from a human."

He had rushed to see Sybok off. And to his horror, his brother was not unsettled in the least. Instead, Sybok and his followers bore careless grins as they were escorted to the shuttle. He did seem mildly surprised to see Spock.

"Take me with you," the younger Vulcan pleaded. _Take me away from here. From them._

Sybok tapped his head lightly and smiled. "No, Spock, that is not your path."

Sybok had always wanted him. So now why was he- he felt tears prick. "Please, Sybok. I cannot function without you."

"You will learn. And your own path will come. But this is mine and I cannot force you onto it."

"Please!"

"Goodbye, Spock. Live long and prosper."

Sybok's last words to him fell on deaf ears. Spock was left to his own devices, throat dry. If not Sybok, who did he have in this family? I-chaya the sehlat seemed the only one. These emotions- pain, sadness, betrayal, anger, desolation- should be suppressed. But Spock was sick of the Vulcan way.

He would never _be_ Vulcan, could never be one. 

The day after Sybok's departure, he took I-chaya into the desert, hunting for predators. Bruised and scratched, the two of them had been apprehended by the authorities, and Spock had offered the officers a grin from ear to ear. It had unnerved them and pleased him. When he was brought home, cold rage shone in T'Rea's eyes. She left him writhing in agony after a disciplinary mind meld. 

T'Rea promised more punishment should he act out again. And silently, Spock accepted the challenge. 

* * *

Number One silently downed the rest of her drink, an Andorian cocktail, as she watched the scene play out. It was amusing, to say the least. The group of Orions had effectively beaten the living daylights out of the Vulcan, and in their defense, he had been the one to make a pass at the Orion girl ("Would you care to learn about pon farr?") and insult the leader ("You remind me of the vegetable chutes found in plomeek soup." "Is that an insult, Vulcan?" "Perhaps... 'plomeek.'"). Number One considered stepping in to help the young man, but decided against it. 

It wouldn't be logical for her, an outsider, to intrude on his affairs. Christopher always hated that about her.

When the beating stopped, the Orions spat on their victim before exiting the bar. Number One kept her gaze on the Vulcan. He was lying on the table, one eye swollen and his face a mess of green blood, hair falling over the other eye. She made her way over to him. He eyed her warily.

"Now, that was an interesting development," she commented.

"State your business," he demanded, looking quite comical with the blood leaving his nose.

He sat up and she put a hand on his arm. "I just think you look like you need some help."

"I decline."

"I don't think you're in any position to, Spock."

He raised a brow. "How do you know my name?"

"I don't know many Vulcans who frequent Andorian bars. That, and you wear your hair far too long for a Vulcan. I almost mistook you for a human. Even dress like one. But that's to be expected; Amanda was human after all."

He seemed taken aback by her casual use of the name. So the rumors were true- this one was particularly bad at controlling emotions. "Have a drink with me," she said, inviting him to a nearby table.

Spock said nothing, merely followed her to the table. They sat and she ordered two glasses of Romulan ale. 

"Who are you?" he asked at last, pointlessly wiping at the blood on his white shirt.

"Starfleet. Would you care to guess?"

"Judging from your age and demeanor, you hold a high position within."

"First officer aboard the USS Enterprise, been serving for fourteen years and counting. They call me Number One- that's all you need to know."

He leaned back, regarding her cautiously. "And what do you want with me?"

"As illogical as it sounds, Spock, I think you have potential. You may be just as volatile as they say, as hot blooded and untrustworthy. But I believe you should have a chance. Simply put, I've read your papers from school, monitored your reports- you're every bit as brilliant as they come. I think that could be a valuable asset for Starfleet."

"I could care less for Starfleet."

"I don't think the VSA will be wanting you any time soon. Unlike you, they prioritize behavior."

He looked away, taking to drinking the ale before him. Number One offered a rare smile. "Your mother admired Starfleet. I lived off campus during my time in the academy- Amanda was my roommate."

That piqued his interest. The Vulcan had abandoned trying to feign disinterest. She had his attention.

"She was a brilliant woman and I am proud to call her friend. She was amazing in the purest sense of the word- I feel you should know that."

"Seeing as I have little recollection of my mother, where I stand on the issue is a moot point."

Half human or not, this was definitely a half Vulcan. No wonder Pike had his reservations. But Number One was not him and she had a confident outlook on how this would turn out. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a miniature plastic replica of the Enterprise. She placed it on the table.

"Courtesy of Captain Pike. Think on it, Spock. It would please me greatly if you enrolled."

He picked the model up and held it in the light. "I fail to see how this figurine will entice me."

"That's exactly what I said. But the captain doesn't think like us."

"Hm."

She left money on the table for the drinks and turned back to him. Spock looked small, confused, and so much like Amanda in a moment of contemplation. Number One prepared to take her leave.

"Captain Pike thinks you're a lost cause- he wanted me to find a full-blooded human instead. But I would very much like to prove him wrong."

 Spock watched her in silence. Before leaving him, she made one last statement.

"Your mother was a schoolteacher. Your father was a diplomat. And you, Spock? What's the logical choice?"

* * *

Spock noted that the majority of occupants on the shuttle were human. It was logical, seeing as they were bound for Earth. San Francisco, Starfleet Academy to be exact. He suspected, most of them, like him, had taken a shuttle from another planet first before transferring at this particular outpost. He believed he was the only one hailing from Vulcan.

He had never been among this many humans before and it unsettled him slightly. His hair, however, was just long enough to cover the tips of his ears. At first glance, they would not notice his differing traits. He straightened his jacket and continued moving through the shuttle, sack of carry-on belongings swung over one shoulder.

When he arrived at his seat, he quickly settled in. The human male beside him was muttering to himself, hugging a bottle of scotch. Upon sensing his arrival, the man immediately greeted him, cheeks flushed.

He was a middle-aged male, head in a hat, and breath smelling of alcohol.

"Oh, sorry. Didn' see you there, laddie- ah, you're Vulcan!"

"That is the case."

"Dinae mean to offend. Jus an observation, is all." The man thrust out a hand. "Montgomery Scott. Almost have nothin' left and trying to curb the scotch. If I'm gonna start again somewhere, might as well do it in space, eh?"

Spock stared at the hand. Montgomery knew nothing about Vulcan culture, then. And Spock admitted he himself did not care for Vulcan culture. He shook it.

"I am Spock. You are a most interesting human, Mr. Scott."

Montgomery laughed. "Oh trust me, Spock. You'll learn many interestin' things 'bout me soon 'nough. That's assuming this engine doesn't combust on us- used to be an engineer you know, and this shuttle. Well, it's not safe at all. We'll be lucky if we make it out o' this alive!"

The man looked like he was caught between crying, laughing, or cursing. Spock realized it was too late to find another seat. 

"This is unsafe, you hear me!" Montgomery called to the attendant, "unsafe! If I get my hands on your engineer, why, I'll ring his neck!"

"Mr. Scott, are you sure you have curbed your scotch?"

"Key word's 'trying,' laddie."

"I see."

The shuttle prepared for takeoff and somewhere in the next few hours, Montgomery, in a drunken stupor, told the Vulcan to call him "Scotty." Spock didn't see why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, we see Kirk's side of things and the infamous Kobayashi Maru. Except this time, Kirk is the designer and Spock is the cocky cheater.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James T. Kirk grows into a stricter young man. Cadet Spock is caught cheating. And a certain John Harrison launches his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's commented and left kudos! Hope this chapter will hold your interest just as much. Warning: a few hints at noncon regarding Winona Kirk in this chapter.

George Kirk would have been anyone's hero, dashing captain of the USS Kelvin and Starfleet's golden boy for more than a decade. For a while, he was James' too. It never mattered how many school plays George missed or how often James caught his mother looking forlornly at the sky. So James never understood his brother's resentment for their father.

He remembered his eighth birthday, during an interval when George was away on a yearly assignment. Sam had been thirteen. And he had snapped. "He should have been here!" his brother had screamed through his tears, the cake lying in splatters on the floor. And as James wiped his own tears, he saw his mother hug Sam, telling him not to blame their father, that it would be okay, that it would be okay.

George should have been there, James agreed, but it was not their father's fault. Something horrible had happened to Winona while George was away, that much he knew. It was not until much later in life that he figured out why his mother had once come home with bloodied clothes and a heavy limp. James remembered hearing his father's sobs when he called home after that. Sam never forgave him.

Sam was volatile. He cut class, dabbled in drugs, and was arrested on more than one occasion. Sometimes he scared James. 

"Come on, Jimmy, don't be like that," Sam had said once, stumbling towards him and their mother.

"Sammy, Sammy, this isn't you," Winona pleaded, "put the bottle down. Come back to us."

But Sam was sixteen and he was too far gone to be controlled by their frenzy nerved mother. And with a strength he didn't know he had, James wrenched the bottle out of his brother's hands and poured the contents on the kitchen floor.

"Jimmy, what gives!?"

"Don't call me that," James said, "don't ever call me that again. My name is James. And you need to get out."

"Jimm-"

" _Get out_!"

Sam didn't return until morning, hungover and bruised. But he never called James Jimmy again. No one ever did again.

When James was fourteen, there were many things he was tempted to do. He was tempted to follow in Sam's footsteps and try all those substances his mother hated. He was tempted to blame his family for sending him and Sam to Tarsus. There were times when he wanted nothing more than to drive George's prize car off a cliff just to see what his father cared about more- the car or him. There were so many times when he wanted to do nothing but fade away and die.

But instead he found himself gazing at the stars and burying himself in books. His mother, as flawed as she was, was loved by him and she needed him. Sam was impossible to control and it was only a matter of time before they lost him to himself. But James Tiberius Kirk was not Samuel George Kirk.

He was never late for class. He followed curfew and protocol. He set a book of rules for himself that he would never break. He studied and worked by the book. He was the Kirks' model son, good grades, straight posture, and all. His mother trusted him and his father approved.

But as perfect as he had strived to be, as much trauma as he had overcome, James never saw anything but sympathy or disappointment in his father's eyes. George had never seemed truly proud of him. There had never been any indication that his father felt for his accomplishments other than the fact that he was handling everything better than Sam. It only drove him farther.

George Kirk was once his hero. But when James turned nineteen, he became his rival. He wanted to be his father's equal. When James enrolled in Starfleet, George had been on leave and he was the one to see his son off. There was contentment in George's demeanor, but there was no pride. That was what spurred James' words to him.

"You graduated in four years. I'll do it in three."

"In that case, good luck to you, kid. You'll need it," George said with a grin.

James smiled lightly. "I don't believe in luck."

When James turned twenty-one, he set foot aboard the USS Enterprise as Lieutenant Commander Kirk, having skipped the redshirt uniform altogether. When he was twenty-two, Starfleet convinced him to teach a course on algorithm programming. And within the year, James T. Kirk developed the as of yet, unbeatable simulation, the Kobayashi Maru.

* * *

"Did ya remember to hide the scotch, laddie?" Scotty asked, straightening the cadet uniform as he walked, or more likely ran, alongside the Vulcan.

Spock nodded. "Of course. You do tend to resort to alcohol in these situations."

"Well, not everyone's got a computer fer a brain, you know. Eidetic memory's a gift, Spock. An' it's jus been so long since I've been in school."

"It has been two point eight years, Scotty. It should be long enough."

Scotty slapped his shoulder. "Always with the numbers. Well, I don't think eidetic memory's gonna help you with tomorrow's test- the Kobayashi Maru's impossible to beat, I hear."

"On the contrary, nothing is impossible unless stated otherwise."

"Ah, enough about this depressing talk. You going to tell me about that girl you're seeing? Never knew a Vulcan with such an appetite."

Spock raised a brow and the Scotsman laughed. "I am half-human, after all. And her name is Gaila, though I do not detect any interest in her part, especially after she evicted me from her dorm-"

"You were in her dorm?"

"Cadet Uhura made several advances and I felt no need to deny her. Her roommate found us in a most compromising position- I suspect she recognized me from a bad first impression at an Andorian bar."

Scotty made a tsk sound, patting Spock on the back. "I don't know what it is about you and Orions, laddie. Must be some kinda fetish. But I'd be lying if I dinae say I'm mighty jealous of all this action you're getting. Haven't had a lass in more than-"

The Scotsman was cut off when the pair nearly collided with the figure clad in black. Spock recognized the man as Instructor Kirk, youngest professor in the Academy- he was certainly younger than himself and Scotty. Kirk stepped back, lips drawn in a severe line, and proceeded to straighten his uniform. 

"Sorry! We din-" Scotty began.

Kirk held up a hand, icy eyes radiating disapproval. "Cadets, please pay more attention to your surroundings in the future. And pick up the pace- you're going to be late for class."

With those words, Kirk turned and left, and Spock watched him until he was nothing more than a blur of gold on black. A fascinating man indeed. He heard Scotty growl beside him, "Who was that blue eyed bastard?" 

* * *

When Spock next met Instructor Kirk, it was under less than ideal circumstances. He had been accused of cheating on the supposedly unbeatable Kobayashi Maru and was now participating in a public hearing with an audience of cadets, who he suspected were eager to watch his humiliation. But he admitted that his human side garnered a heavy dose of satisfaction when his coding had successfully overridden the Kobayashi Maru's default settings. And by default, everyone on his team- Scotty, Uhura, Gaila- had passed. He supposed that meant they would fail by default if this hearing went through.

Then again, the look of surprise and pride on Scotty's face had been worth it, as had the impressed expression on Gaila's. It seemed that he had traded one minute of satisfaction for an hour of pain, but by Spock's logic, it seemed an equitable trade.

But had he been human, his face would have fallen when he demanded to see his accuser. Because Kirk had stood up on the other side of the room, blue eyes flashing anger and face as stoic as they came for humans.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Kirk," the president announced, "one of our most distinguished graduates. He's programmed the Kobayshi Maru test for the last four years."

Fascinating. But Spock wasn't about to let his accuser know that.

"Cadet," Kirk said, "I designed the test so that there would only one outcome. Any changes are a result of sub-routines. In other words, an unauthorized code."

"That much is obvious," Spock replied.

There was a visible glare from the president and Kirk's face tightened. Before the president could say anything, the commander spoke first. "I don't know what they call it on Vulcan, but here on Earth, Cadet Spock, we call that 'cheating.'"

All eyes fell on Spock. He noticed that several cadets were holding their breath. "It would be illogical to take no alternatives."

"You can play the logic card all you want, cadet, but cheating is cheating. And in my book, there's no way around it."

"Lieutenant Commander Kirk, allow me to point out that the very purpose of the test is a cheat, if that is the definition you use. It is programmed in such a way that allows for no advantage."

Kirk's mouth twitched, but the smile failed to reach his eyes. "If you think that's the purpose, then you have missed the point completely. The point is to teach all you that a captain cannot cheat death, that no one on that ship can. Cadet Spock, you of all people should know that."

 _You of all people_. Was this man implying-? The Vulcan's fists clenched. He was unable to keep a flicker of emotion from passing through his face, Kirk's visible satisfaction grating on his nerves. _Endure. Endure._

"I of all people?" he found himself repeating in monotone.

"Amanda Grayson knew that there was no way around death when she gave her life for her husband."

"That information only takes five point three seven minutes to look up, at most."

"It took me three seconds. It's not exactly private news, cadet."

 _Endure!_ "Then seeing as I of all people should know that death cannot be circumvented, you, as a human, should know that death is a very human fear. There are many species within the Federation, Lieutenant Commander, and I assure you, not all of them are as fearful of death as you are."

"Are you insinuating that you are superior to me based on your physiology? Are you really going to drag such outdated prejudice into this argument? Any words can and will be used against you, cadet."

"I have implied no such thing, merely stated fact. It is you who made the assumption, Lieutenant Commander, and by that logic, you are the one perpetuating outdated prejudices."

Kirk's face turned a shade of unpleasant red, icy gaze telling Spock that if he could kill the Vulcan then and there, he would. But Kirk never had a chance to reply because an Ensign chose that moment to burst into the room.

"There's been an explosion on the east side of the Academy! We've received a distress call from the orbiting ship, the USS Kelvin- Earth is under attack-"

Immediately, Kirk paled as the Ensign finished his message. The Lieutenant Commander left the podium without a word, his distress apparent, and Spock was once again staring after him as the president ordered the cadets to report to dock one. He was about to leave his own podium when the president shot him a quick look.

"Except for you, Cadet Spock. You have been placed under academic probation. This hearing is adjourned."

* * *

Number One watched the holovid in silence as Pike replayed it before the admirals, again and again. The east side of the Academy was standing for one minute- fast forward- and it was gone. An explosion of debris, shambles, and unfortunate beings who happened to be in the weaponry department at the time. Christopher was paling and Number One suspected she appeared no less upset.

"Stop there," she told him. Ten seconds into the explosion. "Zoom in."

There was a man leaving the building, a confident gait in his stride. Pike zoomed in further. The man was not wearing any standard Starfleet uniforms. The trench coat bore no signs of the explosion, as if the man had anticipated it. Dark hair, angular cheeks, pale eyes brimming with satisfaction. Number One knew it was him by then.

"Do you recognize this man?" Pike asked.

"John Harrison," Marcus said, brows knitting, "but that shouldn't be him. It just wouldn't be possible-"

The video played on, ending when Harrison was beamed away, likely onto the ship that proceeded to attack the closest ship to its own: the Kelvin. 

"I don't care who he is," Komack snapped, "I want him stopped before he decides to nuke San Francisco instead of just talking about it. You've heard the Kelvin's message. Pike, you're dismissed. You know what to do."

Eyes still glued to the man on the screen, Number One pulled out her communicator. In less than a fraction of a second, Pike's third in command answered. 

_"Kirk here. Waiting for you at dock one. The crew's ready."_

"Be there asap, Lieutenant Commander. Number One out."

_"Got it. Kirk out."_

If they were lucky, the Kelvin would be able to hold out for at least an hour. Number One understood the young man's concern. She wasn't one to believe in luck, but in this situation, she almost wished she did. All she knew was that this man, "John Harrison" or so they called him, needed to be apprehended. Christopher all but dashed out of the briefing room, Number One at his heels, both barking orders left and right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for reading and comments/kudos are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "John Harrison" reveals his hammy plans, Spock continues to break protocol, and George Kirk dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who's left kudos/commented. Hope this continues to hold your interest!

" _Montgomery Scott, Enterprise, Pierre Dubois, Odyssey, Ichiro Tanaka, Farra-_ "

The intercom blasted the names without pause, assigning hundreds of names per minute, barely a pause between vessel names. Spock supposed it would be illogical to expect his name to be mentioned, though the too human side half hoped that his hearing had missed his own name somehow. He dismissed the thought- that would be impossible. Scotty was pacing beside him, nervously staring from his friend to the large space ahead, cadets storming past them from all directions.

"Maybe we should go ask the barracks," the man suggested, "it wouldn't make sense if they dinae have your name-"

"Scotty, I am on academic probation. It is only logical that I remain in the Academy."

"Oh, please! This is an emergency- have ye heard of probation in an emergency? You said it yourself; it wouldn't be logical to take no alternatives."

"Cheating is cheating."

"Laddie-"

"You have been assigned to the Enterprise. Go on, Scotty, lest they think you irresponsible."

"But-"

"I will be fine. But your presence is needed."

Scotty opened his mouth and shut it immediately, giving Spock a look that said he was trapped between frustration and understanding. The Scotsman nodded and sighed. "Alright then, Spock. You... you be careful without me, ye hear?"

"I shall. And may you endeavor to do the same."

Scotty cast him one last look of resignation before nodding once more and turning away. Spock watched his figure retreat, the intercom still blaring names in the background. The logical course of action would be to report back to the president and accept whatever penalty they had in mind for the Kobayashi Maru, though in Spock's opinion, he should not be penalized at all. He was imagining the look of barely contained frustration on Sarek's face when the Scotsman made an abrupt return, practically running up to Spock and latching onto his arm.

"I know, I know. Gimme a break, Spock. I'm just a lowly human- and I can't do this without you, laddie. We go together or not at all."

"Scotty-"

"Don't Scotty me. I'm older than you and it's about time you respected that."

Scotty began dragging the Vulcan with him, both heading toward the barracks. The look of desperate determination in the Scotsman's eyes told Spock he would have no means of declining the request, no, order.

"They will not let me on board."

"Don't worry about that, laddie. I've got it all covered- here." Scotty stuck a hand in his pockets, rummaging until he pulled out a wool skullcap. Spock's brows jumped when the man started forcing it over his head, until it covered the tips of his ears.

"I fail to see how-"

"Stop asking questions!"

The woman at the barracks, for some reason, did not find this behavior terribly suspicious. Scotty all but waltzed up to her as if this was a normal display. 

"Scott, Montgomery- Enterprise. Engineering. This is my assistant, Dick Grayson, second year, transferred from the Odyssey."

She eyed the Vulcan, tapping on her PADD. "I don't have any record of-"

"Oh, hurry up! It was last minute- we're late as it is. I've got to get on that ship now."

Seeing the line that was forming behind him, the woman relented. "I'll make note of it. Scott, Grayson- cleared."

Spock was once again dragged away by Scotty, questioning whether or not he should be mortified at how easy that had been. It turned out that Mr. Scott was a more convincing liar than the Vulcan gave him credit for.

* * *

"Get the crew of the Reliant online now," Pike demanded as he entered the bridge.

"On it, sir," Uhura responded, never moving from her position in communications. In the lieutenant commander's opinion, she was doing well above average for a first timer. Regardless, Kirk frowned and rose to meet the captain.

"Permission to speak freely, sir."

A smile tugged on the captain's mouth. "Granted, lieutenant commander."

"It won't help matters if we contact the Reliant. The ship that's holding the Kelvin hostage is not our Reliant."

"I don't quite follow."

"From what we've seen of that ship, it's dated, older, and off model. You can believe me mistaken, but I know I'm not, sir. It's a ship with the same name, but it's definitely not _our_ USS Reliant."

Pike sucked in a breath and cleared his throat. "Uhura, hold that order." "Copy."

"Any possible explanations, Mr. Kirk?"

"Not at the moment, sir. It could be coincidence, it could be a temporal issue, a parallel issue even- I would need more evidence."

"Understood."

Pike took the captain's chair, fists folding. "Disengage the brake, Mr. Sulu."

In spite of the tension, Kirk felt a sense of amusement pull at him at seeing the look of confusion on the helmsman's face. Pike was out of the loop and Number One did nothing but shrug. It seemed that his wisdom was needed again. "He means the external inertial dampener, Mr. Sulu. Please release it."

Kirk returned to his seat and restrained himself just as the ship gained momentum. They would be leaving Earth's orbit soon enough and into the path of the Kelvin, assuming it lasted long enough. It had to. He cast the thought aside- personal ties had no place on a starship. The Kelvin was George Kirk's responsibility and the Enterprise was James'. His first and only responsibility was to complete his orders.

When the ship was stabilized, the communications channel picked up commotion once more and when he heard Uhura's voice, there was an uncharacteristic quiver of fear in it. "Captain, the first three units deployed by the fleet... have been obliterated. Approximately twelve hundred lives are gone... Starfleet wants the Reliant and its army stopped, no matter the cost."

_Let the Kelvin die._

Pike paled. "Number One, your analysis."

"Sir, the Reliant is clearly not acting on its own. It's at the head, and though archaic, has weaponry strong enough to deliver on its threats. There are four smaller ships under its command, uncharted and of unprecedented build. Any ship that comes within contact length can and will be destroyed. Our chances of doing anything substantial are slim."

"Thank you. Mr. Kirk?" Pike asked next.

 _Keep calm. Hot blood's not going to get anyone anywhere today._ It's what his father would do. "If the Kelvin is still standing, then the Reliant is expecting the fleet to come for them. If all they do is kill off ships, Starfleet's not going to care anymore. They're still waiting for the right chance to come along. And if what I suspect is correct, Starfleet's been trying to establish connections with the wrong Reliant. Sir, I'd suggest communicating with the right ship stat."

The captain nodded. "Uhura-"

"On it, sir... Establishing connection, online... Reliant onscreen."

There was a moment of silence on the bridge. Kirk was sure his fists were so tight that the knuckles were white. Within seconds, the screen flickered to life and he was unsurprised to see John Harrison staring smugly down at them.

"This is Captain Pike of the USS Enterprise. Our fire is held. What is it you want?"

Harrison's lips pursed into a thin line, looking suspiciously like a smirk. His gaze darted from Pike to Kirk and that's where it held. The lieutenant commander stared back, unwilling to let any emotion pass over his face, though the potential murderer of his father was beginning to look a lot like a punching bag.

"The Enterprise," Harrison said lowly, voice a dark baritone, "how long I have waited to see you once more."

"Forgive us for not feeling as jovial," Pike told him, "now if you would, let us know what you want."

"What I want is something that cannot be returned. What I want, Captain Pike, is to fight pain with pain. Your kind is so reckless, so arrogant and brash. You think you are the elite, but let me tell you one thing." Harrison's voice was becoming harder with each word, his features contorting into a snarl. "You are nothing more than dogs!"

Pike said nothing in retaliation. Kirk continued to hold the screen's gaze. The man had a personal vendetta against them, an oddly familiar one that sparked an irrational fear within him.

"I will snuff out the inferior. You have two choices, captain. Watch the Kelvin go up in flames or watch Earth do the same. My patience is weary."

"How long do I have, Harrison?"

The other man chuckled. "Oh, captain, my captain, you are as daft in any universe. My name is Khan Noonien Singh and I am about to your world back by centuries. There is a bomb heading its way, set to detonate in an hour's time. That is how long you have to stop it and how long you have to save the occupants of the Kelvin."

Pike's fists were shaking from rage. "You felt the need to tell me this out of honor, _Khan_?"

"No, as an obligation. Captain Kirk was not who I wanted. James Tiberius, I only wanted you to mark my words. The rest, captain, was but a courtesy." The screen flickered out, leaving the bridge in numb stillness. James Tiberius. He shouldn't have known the name.

A whirl of sound and commotion broke the spell as two security officers toppled over, the doors to the bridge sliding open. Kirk froze. Of all the unwanted times to show up, it had to be now. The cheating cadet was like a gnat who wouldn't leave, apparently. Giotto was trying in vain to hold off the Vulcan, who was practically plowing his way onto the bridge.

"Captain Pike," he was calling, as if it was some damn comm and not whatever the fuck just happened.

Kirk stood up first. "What is this?" he demanded. "Cheating at the academy wasn't enough for you. Now you have to come and break protocol on the ship?"

"My message is for Captain Pike, not you, Lieutenant Commander."

"Get him out of here!"

"Hold it," Pike interrupted, as confused as the rest of the bridge crew, "Giotto, let him say whatever it is he came for."

Reluctantly, the security team let go of the Vulcan and he cast them a glare before turning to Pike, though Number One seemed more interested.

"Captain, Khan Noonien Singh was lying. If he hopes to drastically alter the Earth with one bomb alone, it would be a type 50X Atomic bomb, model 89 IH, banned weaponry that ceased development in 2198. The 89 IH would only take 20.97 minutes to reach Earth, whereupon it would detonate in 9.753 minutes. In total, that would be little more than over half an hour. You do not have an hour to stop it from reaching Earth."

Pike's eyebrows shot up. The XO spoke on the Vulcan's behalf, "It does seem logical, captain."

"In... in that case, set us on a course for Earth, Mr. Sulu. We'll intercept that bomb first."

"Sir!" Kirk cried, "there's no evidence that he's even using an 89 IH. We could be doing nothing but going on a wild goosechase-"

"Better safe than sorry, James."

There must have been a vein on his forehead. Kirk saw something akin to smugness pass on the Vulcan's face. At the moment, he had felt no more irrational hatred for anyone more than Cadet Spock.

"Number One, you have the comm. Uhura, patch in Chief Engineer Olson. He'll be with me. Same goes for you, Mr. Sulu. And you, Cadet... Spock, is it? I'm assuming you're not too shabby at self defense?"

"Yes on both fronts, sir."

"Then you come with. We're going after the bomb. And Mr. Kirk, I'm leaving the Kelvin to you."

Kirk blinked. There was an understanding in Pike's eyes- _I know how important this is to you, James, I believe in you_. He saluted. "Understood."

* * *

Olson lasted 2.387 seconds, rounded to the nearest thousandth. Moments after he materialized on the vessel's surface, he lost his footing and was smashed by an incoming chunk of metal. Several chunks of metal were flying past them, to be precise. Spock noted that the material had penetrated Olson's oxygen supply and fatally wounded his head- survival was also impossible, seeing as he was whisked off into hyperspace.

It was most unfortunate.

Mr. Sulu on the other hand, managed to dodge several bits of debris and metal, no doubt the protective barrier around Khan's bomb vessel. It was nearly impossible to latch onto, but the two of them had to find means somehow. Sulu's voice was a crackle in his earpiece: _"Spock, can you read me?"_

_"I can."_

_"Olson was supposed to tell us what to do. You have any idea?"_

That would put a damper on the captain's plans. Spock reeled as a piece of debris left a crack in his visor. His vision was slightly obscured, but the rest of his body would be functional. _"I do. We should approach it from the underside."_

_"Got it."_

Sulu adjusted the restraints on his anti-gravity suit and dove at the vessel, winding under it until he was parallel. _"Now what?"_

Spock copied the helmsman's movements and soon found himself facing a locked compartment. _"It would be impossible to access the bomb. We must stop its course and beam the vessel aboard the Enterprise."_

_"How are we supposed to do that with no tools?"_

_"I am Vulcan, Mr. Sulu."_

That being said, he began to pry at the compartment, heaving at the effort. He suspected Sulu heard his groans of exertion before the sheet of metal came away in his hands. Spock let it fly off, panting heavily as Sulu began working on the buttons they revealed. _"Guess we lucked out, Spock."_

The panel under Sulu's fingers slid from blue to red and then to blue again, the lights reconfiguring into a different code before blinking off altogether. Sulu was about to punch in the last code before a chunk of debris clocked him in the shoulder. The man's grunt of surprise was loud in Spock's ear. Sulu fell back, flying backwards. Spock dove after him, groping blindly at space and metal until his arms wound around Sulu's form. 

He spun until the human was on top of him and pushed forward, willing both of them back up against the barrage of debris pounding past them. Spock heard a gasp as he finally made solid contact with the vessel, now slowly floating through space. It must have been his own. Sulu's heavy breathing echoed in his earpiece.

_"You saved my life- I owe you one."_

_"It was the logical thing to do, Mr. Sulu."_

* * *

Number One watched in amused horror as the entire vessel materialized on the transporter pad, Spock and Sulu clumsily rolling off of it into a heap on the floor. It wasn't one of the most dignified moments she had ever seen. 

"Couldn't do one thing smoothly, could you?" she asked the Vulcan, "Guess that haircut didn't do you any good."

He picked himself up, pulling the cracked visor off, chafed mouth ready to answer when she shot him down: "It was a rhetorical question."

"Captain, Chief Engineer Olson is dead," Sulu informed her, shedding the suit as he stood, "and the bomb is still inside. Requesting the engineering department to take care of the rest."

"Granted."

She snapped open her communicator- the first to pick up was a man with a distinct Scottish accent. _"Mr. Scott here."_

"The 89 IH is on board. Have engineering disarm it asap. Mr. Olson is dead- do not wait for his instruction."

_"On it, cap- what?! How are we supposed to do anything without a chief?"_

"Well, Mr. Scott, congratulations. You've just been promoted to chief engineer."

_"But- but-"_

"Number One out." She shut the communicator. 

 At least the issue of the 89 IH was out of the way. That didn't stop the suspicion that Khan had other plans. 

"Where is Captain Pike?" Sulu asked, eyes grim. "He said he would come with us."

Number One looked from him to Spock. "He oversaw the location of the vessel. Then he surrendered himself to Khan if he would, in return, spare the Enterprise. I don't know if Khan is to be trusted or how long we will be spared."

"You let him?" Sulu said in horror.

"I did." She softened. _I did_. Christopher Pike was such a man, so ruled by humanity that it was almost painful. "Mr. Sulu, if there is no news of Captain Pike within the hour, I will enter the Reliant. In such an event, tell Lieutenant Commander Kirk that he is captain, Mr. Spock, his first officer."

"Understood."

"I do not think Lieutenant Commander Kirk will be receptive to the idea," Spock informed her. 

"No," was the reply, "probably not. You'll both just have to get over it."

* * *

The Kelvin was in shambles by the time Kirk made it on the bridge. _Damn it_. The Reliant had hit it hard and the whole ship was shaking from side to side- the only fortunate thing about the situation was that the ship still had enough power to semi-function, though it was only a matter of time before the Reliant relinquished its hold on the Kelvin and let it fall.

Kirk stepped over the body of another fallen ensign, the smell of blood and burns strong in his nostrils. Wiping the sweat of his palms against his thighs, he moved on. He had passed at least thirty corpses and twenty wounded personnel. The communicator beeped.

_"Garret to Kirk, do you copy?"_

"Affirmative. Where are you, lieutenant?"

_"Left wing. I've rounded all the survivors in this area. Taylor as the other side covered. Do you have the bridge crew ready?"_

"Working on it. Kirk out."

He fell as a boom rocked the ship, disrupting signals and throwing everything into a haze of red alarms. Crawling, Kirk forced himself back to his feet, running in sways as he scanned the bridge for bodies. 

"Captain!" he called.

Another boom rammed the Kelvin, his communicator beeping madly. Kirk hugged a wall, fumbling over panels, shouting names of crew members, receiving no answer. Panic seized him until a voice resonated, faint and raspy, but existing nonetheless.

"Here," it said.

Kirk followed the source until he found the bleeding lieutenant, her hair matted with dried blood. He hoisted her up and placed her in a sitting position by the wall. "You're going to be okay," he told her before moving on. He had ten injured crewmen by the wall before the next shot arrived.

He hit his head on the wall and rolled down the floor with a groan. Was the hour closing in this quickly? Kirk continued moving until he stumbled on another still body, this one making his blood freeze. He knelt by it, checking for a pulse.

With a faint moan, George cracked open one swollen eye. Kirk flipped his father on his back, biting his tongue at the bleeding torso. "We're getting you out of here," he said, "it's going to be all right."

George shook his head. 

"Come on, captain-"

" _James_ , no."

"We'll get you to sickbay. You're going to be fine. You're going to live. Come on-"

George grabbed his arm, leaving warm blood over the golden sleeves. "No matter what, don't let him beat you."

"Save it." Kirk lifted his father up with a groan, thrusting one arm over his shoulder. "We're going to go over there by the wall. They're going to beam us back to the Enterprise-"

The communicator beeped again. He picked it up. 

 _"Commander Kirk,"_ the accented voice said, too vibrant for familiarity, _"zere is no time. We must beam the crew in."_

"Who is this?"

_"Lieutenant Chekov."_

He didn't know any Chekovs. He could only assume this was one of those promoted cadets. He supposed he had no right to judge. "Alright, do the other members of my party know?"

_"Yes, sir."_

"Ten seconds. Then okay the beam-out. Kirk out."

He stuck the communicator back in his belt and continued hauling George towards the wall, the older man's breaths shallow and heavy. There was no more time for small-talk. A few more steps and they would be in the clear-

Boom. Kirk felt something push against him. George smiled at him, James' world spinning in slow motion as he fell towards the wall and his father away as a swirl of light engulfed him. He saw the hole that the last shot left in the Kelvin, saw the light fade out of George's eyes. He saw himself as a child in George's arms, the walks in the park, how long he waited for his father to come home. All the love and hate and everything that ever was George Kirk swept past him in an instant.

"Jim," the man mouthed, the name so seldom used, "it's going to be okay." _I was always proud of you._

"DAD!"

Nothing.

James T. Kirk materialized on the transporter pad, hand still outstretched, eyes unbelieving as the members of the Enterprise stared back. He was numb, watching as the survivors were taken to sickbay, as the Russian lieutenant screamed apologies at him. The Kelvin exploded, that much he knew. And he was shaking. Four hundred fifty lives aboard the Kelvin. He had managed to salvage eighty three.

Captain George Kirk was not among them.

Kirk stepped off the pad, a hand steadying him. Sulu's. 

"Captain Kirk," the helmsman said softly.

It took a moment for that to register. He was captain now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for reading. And feel free to leave a comment! 
> 
> Next time, Dr. McCoy shows up, Spock gets himself expelled from the ship, and an old admiral reveals what Khan's deal is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock gets himself deported and stranded on an icy outpost. There, he meets an old man claiming to be Admiral James T. Kirk from another universe. And the whole Khan debacle is explained. (A certain southern doctor also shows his head.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that's been following this story! The kudos and comments are much appreciated. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

"Khan Noonien Singh has four ships under his command, none of which are common to the Federation. He seems to be familiar with my person... why, I do not know. Three of the fleet's rescue party have been destroyed- that's twelve hundred and counting lives. Make that one thousand, four hundred and fifty, an approximation. The Kelvin is down. Eighty three survivors rescued, fifty two in critical condition. Captain George Kirk, my father is dead. Captain Pike has surrendered to Khan and First Officer Number One has gone after him. I am now captain of the USS Enterprise."

 _End captain's log_. Kirk sat up, hardly believing his own words. They left a cold taste in his mouth. Winona would no doubt be disconcerted about the news, and Sam- no, there was no place on the bridge for these thoughts. He steeled those emotions away, willing his heart to stop pounding, the image of George falling back away, of his own insides to stop smashing.

He walked briskly past the saluting ensigns and into the turbolift. The bridge crew may have cast him sympathetic glances but he returned no gaze. Two minutes- he would give himself two minutes to regain composure. _James, calm down. Come on, don't be a sap. Now's not the time._

He jerked in surprise when the doors of the lift slid open. Gaila. Why was she here? If he expected anyone to understand his need for solitude at the moment, it should have been her, then why-

"James," she whispered, not a hint of casual sensuality in her voice. 

Her arms wrapped around his neck, soft green flesh warm and protective. He felt her breath on his neck. "I'm so sorry, James."

It struck him as a funny thing, his response. Gaila was his top student in the advanced programming course and her flirting had never been anything less than obvious. But it hadn't bothered him, her attempts to get close. The friendship that ensued and now this- he knew now that her affection for him went beyond. 

"Gaila," he muttered, burying his face in her shoulder.

Appropriate? No. Allowing himself this indulgence was the first rule he ever broke, but with so many deaths over the horizon, it seemed a comfort he had to take. He broke apart first, her kisses still lingering on his face. Whatever had just transpired would need to be resolved at a much later time.

"Thank you," he told her before pressing the control panel.

They exited the lift together, Gaila one step behind him. This time, Kirk felt far more composed. He nodded at several ensigns on his way back to the captain's position. The crew was standing around the chair- Chekov, Sulu, Uhura, Montgomery Scott, and that damned Vulcan. They eyed him expectantly.

"K- keptin," the Russian said.

"Speak."

"I... I'm sorry- I-"

"It was not your fault, lieutenant. The past is in the past. As captain, my first order is that we plot our next course of action. The 89 IH has been taken care of, but that won't stop a man like Khan from trying something else. Defense positions- we'll regroup with the rest of the fleet."

"On it, sir," Scott said.

The crew was about to disperse when the Kirk's XO spoke- curse Number One for the assignment.

"Captain Kirk, I do not find that a prudent course of action."

"Well, it's not a matter of opinion, is it, Mr. Spock? Dismissed."

But Spock would have none of it. He stepped in front of Kirk, purposely blocking the captain's path. Kirk grit his teeth. "If you have something to say, say it now."

"The rest of the fleet is heading back for Earth. Starfleet may not believe Khan capable of producing another 89 IH. I have no evidence that he can, but he must have another means of mass destruction ready to deploy. Therefore, it would be wiser if we convinced the fleet to dispose of his defense group first- the four smaller ships."

Kirk glared at the other man, meeting those dark, unruly eyes for the second time since the hearing. "Mr. Spock, are you suggesting we attack Khan's forces with no guarantee of success and even greater chance of his retaliation?"

"There is a 48.967 percent chance of success if we maneuver carefully. With the help of others, it brings us up to 53.487 percent."

He didn't know if he trusted those calculations or not. But they weren't high enough for Kirk's taste. He shook his head. "Too risky. Return to your positions."

"Captain, I must insist."

"You are dismissed, Mr. Spock. Continue arguing and I will charge you with insubordination."

"Number One delegated me as your first officer. I must carry that duty to the fullest. Captain Kirk, I will not be dismissed until you consider my plan."

Kirk rounded on him, both men practically butting heads. He didn't have time for this pigheadedness. There were too many lives at stake. He didn't have time for an _alien_ to tell him what to or not to do when Earth was the one at stake. 

" _Your_ plan? Need I remind you of what you are, Spock? A cheating cadet who shouldn't even be here. You may be my first officer in name, but I am still your captain!"

"There are plenty more lives at stake, captain. If we do not tamper with Khan's subordinates, the death toll will most certainly rise!"

The Vulcan's voice was losing its level tone, Spock growing just as agitated as Kirk, just as angry. Clenching his fists, shoulders squared, Kirk turned sharply away from him. He paged security: "Mr. Spock is to be contained in the brig until further notice."

Spock was flanked in an instant, but the Vulcan was determined not to follow Kirk's orders, as usual. "Captain, this is most illogical- you must-"

Kirk tried to tune him out until he heard two bodies hit the floor. The two security officers were slumped unconscious, a result of the Vulcan nerve pinch. The perpetrator was about to do the same to the remaining officer when a nerve broke in Kirk. He reached for his phaser, quickly set it to the lowest stun setting and fired just as Scott shouted at Spock.

"Laddie, look-!"

Brown eyes stared at Kirk in disbelief as the stun met its target. The Vulcan collapsed as Scott finished his warning, "out. Too late now."

Kirk ignored the stares of shock. He cast everyone a glare. "Back to the original plan. And security, don't confine the insubordinate to the brig. Prepare a pod and deport him to the nearest starbase. I'll see him back on Earth."

* * *

_"And for the record, Spock, there's nothing logical about cheating, no matter what you say," Number One told him with a soft smile as she disappeared in a swirl of light. Spock allowed the thought to sink in. Pike and Number One had both known that there would be no cheating when it came to Khan. Fight or flight, would be the terran phrase._

The Vulcan found himself struggling back into consciousness, nauseous and feeling as if he had just been hit with a stun gun. Wait. He _had_ been stunned. Spock's eyes snapped open, only to find himself trapped stiffly in a small pod, a small shaft of glass letting him see where he was. All he saw was white. He frowned. It seemed to be snow. Uncomfortably, he tried to maneuver his limbs but only ended up more cramped than before.

There was an incessant beeping by his head. Vision clearing, Spock twisted to look- a panel was flashing red, no doubt connected to the signal sticking out of this pod. He resisted groaning. Kirk must have marooned him on- he didn't know. But it wouldn't be wise to leave the pod, he knew. Then again, if he didn't, Kirk was going to join the rest of the fleet and Khan would be left to his devices.

With a decidedly unVulcan curse of rage, Spock kicked the pod door. He noticed his teeth were chattering. The low temperature. Of course. He briefly wondered if Kirk did this on purpose. He felt the narrow space until he found a compartment that opened. A heavy snowsuit tumbled out. It may restrict movement but it was better than nothing. As he donned it, shivering routinely, he felt the pod rattle. It toppled on its side and Spock hit his head on the ceiling with a scowl.

He ventured a glance at the blurred window, only to watch in horror as a furred limb prodded at it, cracking the glass. It continued prodding until the glass shattered and Spock escaped impalement by an inch. Wide-eyed, he scrambled away, crawling out of the damaged pod with a desperation so human that he could already see T'Rea's disapproval.

The creature, a giant arachnid, he assumed, continued assaulting the pod, its screeches painful against the Vulcan's ears. Spock scrambled in the snow, the alien catching sight of him and bringing its legs down to block his path. He managed to evade each slice with no shortness of breath. The strange hunt continued until the creature managed to back him into a hollow in the snowy ground. He groped in the dark, eagerly pulling the hood over his freezing head, until he found a broken stick. 

With a complete lack of respect for logic, Spock waved it and snarled at the creature, hoping the ridiculous display would intimidate it somehow. Miraculously, the creature froze mid-screech. Neither being made a sound for the briefest of seconds.

Then it ran. It disappeared eventually, a darting shadow in the midst of a snowstorm.

But he never had a chance to relish his victory. There was a sensation of warmth behind him. Spock turned to the source, only to find an even larger creature, this time a giant parasitic alien that was emitting very unhappy emotions.

He didn't wait for it to roar. Dropping the stick in his flight, Spock ran once more, slipping in the snow occasionally. He would never understand why Scotty was fond of this substance- Spock's first encounter with snow was most unpleasant. The new creature roared once more as it burrowed beside Spock, sending the Vulcan tumbling down a slope of snow and rock. He pushed at the snow, forcing himself to face his killer.

IDIC. Somehow he had failed to imagine a death of this sort. At least he would not be prey with eyes closed.

The creature opened its mouth and Spock couldn't help but flinch at the sight of the teeth and the other creature buried within the tonsils. A burst of orange appeared in sparks. A wild roar. And then a green tinged darkness as the creature fled.

Spock was left shivering where he lay, breath leaving his mouth in misty curls. _Fascinating._ Somewhere during the tumble, the hood and fallen back once more and his scalp was now uncomfortably braving the icy air. He stood up gracelessly and looked at the source of the creature's fear.

A lone figure stood at a distance, covered from head to toe in a heavy snow suit, face obscured by a large hood. In its glove hand was a primitive torch, the flame flickering rapidly. So that had been what frightened the alien. A brow rose to meet his hairline- Spock could see no logical reason for this stranger to appear. He ventured to ask.

"Who are you?" he called in the roaring wind.

There was no answer. Instead, his savior used its free hand to gesture for Spock to follow. The figure turned and began hiking the opposite direction. Seeing no option, Spock followed suit, noting that the stranger was a good two heads shorter than him. It seemed to be humanoid enough in bearing...

They came to an impressive cave which to the Vulcan's relief, was warmed by a fire inside. The stranger stuck the torch in the ground and took a seat by the hearth. And then finally, the hood came away. The face of an old Terran male met Spock's vision, his hazel eyes sad and inviting, nose and bloated cheeks red from the cold. Telltale wrinkles and snow white hair gave the man's age away, lingering body fat indicating a healthy appetite.

"Spock?" the man said, so quiet and reverent the Vulcan was at a loss for words, "Spock, egad, it's been so long... so young."

Tentatively, Spock sat by the man, at a slight distance, confusion written all over his face. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

The man smiled, eyes sparkling with tears(?) joy(?) nostalgia(?). He chuckled, a pleasant sound that told Spock he could trust this man, no matter how illogical the sentiment seemed. 

"You... once told me you were... and always would be... my friend," the man answered, "I'd like to believe that... I am James T. Kirk."

Spock could only stare, jaw half dropping. _What?_ It made no sense. Was he stuck with a madman? But the pod was destroyed, there were predators outside, and he would never survive the cold. It seemed he had no choice but to remain with the lunatic.

"James T. Kirk," the Vulcan repeated in disbelief.

"You probably think I'm crazy... I think I'm crazy too sometimes, you know," the old man laughed, "but Spock... I'd never lie to you- I'm Jim, not your Jim... but Jim all the same."

_Impossible. The eyes are not even the same color._

"I do not understand. Even if what you say is true, I only know of one James T. Kirk... and he and I are hardly on amiable terms."

A moment of confusion passed over the aging human's face, then a grim realization. "I can't pronounce your full name, Spock. But I know that you were born around 2230, son of Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan, son of Skon. Your mother's name is Amanda Grayson, human. You had a half-brother named Sybok. You belong to T'Pau's clan. You declined a spot at the VSA to join Starfleet Academy. You were an instructor for a time. When I first met you, you were still science officer aboard the USS Enterprise, under Captain Pike-"

Confusion. Illogical thoughts gathered in Spock's mind and all too human feelings of panic rose.

"Stop! Please, I do not how to respond- please," he demanded, shaking from something other than the cold, "please." The man- _Kirk?_ \- was looking at him with such understanding- compassion- that Spock felt like a child, rendered to the helpless boy he once was. Who was this man who could scare him so?

"I never applied to the VSA; I was never offered a place within it. I was never an instructor nor will I ever be... I am to be punished for cheating on the Kobayashi Maru. I have not lasted one day on the Enterprise and I was not science officer."

That surprised the human, his eyes widening to saucers. Spock didn't know whether it was the cold or this particular man that made him continue babbling, saying things he had never meant to let slip. "And Kirk and I- you and I are not 'friends.' The human term would be hate- you hate me. You marooned me here as proof."

A chill ran through him. Spock rubbed his hands, looking away. The fire crackled.

Then, gently, warmly, the old man spoke his name. "Spock... oh, Spock... this universe- it's really- really changed."

A set of calloused fingers on his face. Spock flinched, pulling away from the human. But the older male only shushed him, staring with those kind eyes, a ghost of a smile on his once healthy lips. "Spock, let me show you. What I've got to say... I have to show you."

"I do not-"

"A mindmeld. Meld with me."

Spock's mind was blank once more. He had never heard of strangers requesting melds, especially from the likes of him. He shook his head rapidly. "No, you do not know what you ask of me. I cannot. I have never attempted this before."

"No, Spock. You can. Trust me, please. I've done this before... I'll be fine. You won't hurt me."

In that moment, the snow coming strong around them, the cave dark and chill, the fire crackling between them, Spock realized he had never seen a pair of more loving eyes on himself. No disdain, no disgust, no fear. Simply unconditional trust, devotion, affection, things that frightened him because he had never known a life with them within. Of his own volition, he raised his fingers and placed them on the man's melding points.

It was the other who spoke the familiar words: "My mind to your mind."

// _Parallel universes exist, Spock, as do alternate ones. But there is always one that starts, the default setting if you will. The prime verse is where I come from._ // The USS Enterprise. Five years in space. Each day, each moment, each second, every emotion and thought and sense that flickered through James T. Kirk came at the forefront. The human could not control the urge to show him. And Spock saw-

A version of the bridge. Clad in gold, shorter, hair darker, hazel eyes, but no doubt James T. Kirk, captain. "Captain." Chess. The quirk of a brow. Himself. Spock himself every day. By Jim Kirk's side. // _"Jim, your name is Jim."_ // Clad in science blue. Faces flickering past, faces he knew and would know- green-blooded hobgoblin, I'm giving her all she's got, capn'!, Uhura to bridge, the tzar of all the Russias, en guarde-

Himself again. Emotions. So strong- friendloveloyal- you are my other half- the cost would have been my life- sometimes the needs of the one outweighs the needs of the many- _Jim, your name is Jim._

// _His name was Khan Noonien Singh. He was created during the Eugenics War at the end of the twentieth century. A tyrant, a brutal warlord, a superman in every sense of the word._ //

Khan, tan, well-built, a genetic miracle. McGuyvers, the history expert, fell in love with him. Spock saw Jim being killed, saw Jim escape, saw him defeat Khan. // _I sent him and his crew to Alpha Ceti V. I didn't know it was a wasteland. I didn't know._ // Jim's intense sorrow, his optimism destroyed. // _His wife died._ //

Spock on the other side of the glass. The ta'al sign, Jim's hand pressing against his, against the glass. I'msorryI'msorry. Sensed Jim's anguish, the utter void, the pit where Spock was. Khan died. Spock alive again, breathing in Jim's arms. Jim's misery- his son's death, his second child's death, Edith Keeler, Spock, his brother, his sister in law, the ensigns- Jim who felt so strongly, who loved and was loved. 

Jim was controlling the grief once more. Sorrysorry. He wanted to show Spock what mattered. More time still. // _I was Admiral when I "died" though that wasn't what it was. It was in the Nexus, another realm altogether. It was an artificial world they would program in the future, a virtual paradise that would conjure the mind's desires. But it never was from me. I was an old cynic._ // Jim crushed by a bridge, died alone. The sorrow, the regret, nothing. _//Instead, I woke up in another zone, a limbo of sorts. I could have gone back, but he was there too. Khan._ //

Jim gasping as he floated in a dimension of emptiness. Khan laughing, no longer Khan, a different body- John Harrison. // _He told me that he had been working on a time warp, thin enough to send a message back. Before he died, he gave himself a message, told himself what would happen. This other Khan, from the other universe, tracked down a black hole. It was going to suck him in._ //

They went through the black hole. Khan knew how to navigate the Reliant at just the right speed- they sped through. Jim watching in horror. Another universe altogether, Jim's imagination running- Khan and them were anomalies- they would die in this universe within the year. Khan found the version of himself, the one this Federation kept hidden. He took the bodies with him, back through the black hole. // _Their current forms faded but when he awoke, Khan's people were still consciously themselves. All seventy two. Died once and couldn't again. They would be safe through whatever travel they did next. He told me he was going to make me pay for all that I've done. He found this realm through willpower alone and he brought me with him through another blackhole. He had meant to destroy the Earth, my kind, and all that I loved while I watched._ //

Horror, sadness, anguish. Jim being forced into the Reliant. Khan's laughing as Jim sat, helpless. The Klingon ship that accosted them while they flew through the black hole. The Klingons being left to their own devices. Spock saw the one that killed his mother. Jim escaping from a shuttle on the Reliant. // _I decided to call it the Jellyfish. I had to get away but he caught up with me- he marooned me here, Alpha Vega. I had already died once- I can't die from the anomaly theory again._ // For Jim, it had been two months. For Spock's universe, the entire debacle had spanned over twenty years.

// _He wants to finish what he started in 1993. He's carrying several primitive atomic bombs on his ship. Their ships are crude, but effective, designed by the augments themselves. And he plans to attack the Earth while I watch from here. He's going to render humanity useless._ //

Jim, scared, so scared, waiting for something, anything to help him change the situation. And then Spock- a wave of recognition- you're so young, I've never seen you so young- sorrow- my friend, you don't know me- hope, blinding hope- you can help me, we can change this, there's nothing we can't do. Together. // _I am and always shall be your friend._ //

Spock fell back, trembling violently, breaths coming out in heavy heaves, heart thumping wildly. The admiral looked equally drained, trying in vain to control his own shaking. And then the Vulcan nodded. He understood. He believed. The word slipped past his mouth with such ease, such light, he was astounded: "Jim. You are Jim."

The admiral grinned, eyes watering. "Yes, yes... I am."

Spock felt the tremors steady, but his mind was still a swirl of emotions that were and weren't his. "Jim- in- in your universe, did I know my mother?"

The admiral regarded him sadly, a twinge of guilt in his eyes, guilt and love. "You did. I've met her many times. She was a unique woman, one you spoke fondly of. She was always telling you to embrace your humanity more."

 _I loved her. She loved me._ Spock wondered if the vulnerability was showing on his face because abruptly and without regard for Vulcan etiquette, the admiral pulled him into a tight embrace. _Jim_. The grand warmth radiated and Spock sank into it. He had never known what this was, this feeling of being embraced, and now he felt human. For once his life, he understood what it was to be human. For once in his life, he had been accepted. Because of Jim.

The admiral pulled away from him at last, face wet. Then reluctantly, he spoke. "There isn't much time now. In the meld, you gave me a glimpse of Khan's first bomb. Spock, we have to get you back on the Enterprise. Convince him-me, to tackle Khan's small fry. Use Jim's love of life against him."

"But I am-"

"Oh, screw the rules. I saw your version of _me_ too. Something tells me that kid needs to loosen up!"

That was an understatement. Spock only nodded, a smile threatening his lips. 

"Come on, the Jellyfish only looks damaged. Its insides still function- should last long enough to beam you back aboard the Enterprise."

"Would that not be too much work?"

"Not for this ship, no. It was designed by my good friend, Montgomery Scott."

Scotty? Fascinating. Spock followed Jim again, this time with no reservations. Never had he trusted a man more in his life. It was terrifying. Jim's ship lay dormant in the very back of the vast cave. To Spock's surprise, Jim called for someone to open it from the inside.

"Bones! Let us in!"

The doors opened, a staircase of sorts extending outwards. Jim entered, motioning for Spock to follow. For a human so old, Jim was quite energetic. There was a man huddled inside, dark hair mussed and sporting an unshaved beard. He met Jim's gaze with a glare so strong Spock wondered if he was one of Khan's men.

"I told ya to stop calling me that, admiral!"

"Old habits die hard," Jim said.

Spock stepped in, taking his place by Jim's side and the man called Bones raised an angry brow. "And who's this? Some hobgoblin you picked up? Aren't I enough of a hobo?"

"Spock, I'd like you to meet Dr. Leonard Horatio McCoy, our best friend from another lifetime."

It was Spock's turn to raise a brow. " _The_ Doctor McCoy? Legendary healer? Curer of the common cold?"

"The one and same," McCoy shot back.

"You are different than I imagined. And I thought you were presumed dead."

"A real work of fine manners, you are."

Jim chuckled softly. "Just like old times. Spock, Dr. McCoy has been stranded here for the past week."

"For poisoning a stuck-up admiral's beagle. It was already half dead when I got to it," the doctor ranted, "there's no justice in this world, none at all! I was saving it, damn it!"

"Okay, boys, if you're quite done," Jim said, "I'm going to attempt to pinpoint the Enterprise. You two beam up."

"Will Dr. McCoy's presence be necessary?"

"Given Khan's bloodlust, yes. Besides, that ship needs Bones. Some things I can't just stand to let change."

"Stop callin' me that!"

Jim set to working on the ship's panels while McCoy rose to survey the Vulcan. The doctor brought out a scanner and began running it over the other man. "Real piece of work, you are. What'd you do? Get in a barfight? Looks like your face got hit with a football. Got more bruises and bumps than a dog trying to be cat."

"I fail to see how that comparison applies to me. It is most illogical."

"Your voice is really annoying, you know that?"

"The sentiment is mutual, doctor."

"Boys!" Jim called, "get ready for transport!"

"Damn it, don't you dare scatter my atoms across space!"

Spock felt the familiar swirl of light as he caught Jim's smiling face staring back at him. I believe in you, it said. "Jim!" Spock cried back, "live long and prosper!" His fingers parted in the familiar sign as the admiral returned the gesture, everything disappearing into a realm of light and the doctor's screams.

When the light parted, he was back on the Enterprise, Dr. McCoy still complaining beside him. Staring at him in surprise was the other James T. Kirk, young, severe, and blue-eyed. Spock knew what he had to do.

"Captain Kirk, time is fleeting. We risk the lives of thousands more if we do not take down Khan's forces."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And again, kudos/comments are beyond welcome. Hope this chapter made sense.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk has another spat with Spock on the bridge, Spock gets to be captain for a little while, Scotty proves that he's the best choice for chief engineer, Winona Kirk shows up for a pep talk, and the Enterprise prepares for combat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's supported this story! There isn't as much action in this one as I hoped, but I didn't want to make the chapter too long. Hopefully it still holds your interest.

Kirk kept his shock in check- now wasn't the time to get into another argument with the Vulcan. How Spock managed to find his way back to the Enterprise was beyond him and the acting captain could only hope it didn't mean another disaster had taken place. His attention drifted to the unkempt man beside Spock, who was staring at the ship as if it had teeth.

"And you are?" he demanded.

The man eyed him in irritation. "Dr. Leonard McCoy. I came to help you with the hobgoblin here."

"Dr. _McCoy_!?" Chekov cried before covering his mouth in embarrassment. This was getting out of Kirk's control- he didn't know if he could trust this man or not, if he really was the legendary McCoy, but at the moment he didn't have the time to voice any suspicions. He could only hope Spock wasn't going to pull anything else on him. There was no time to send the bastard back to Alpha Vega.

"Ensign Jones," Kirk ordered, "show Dr. McCoy to sickbay."

McCoy seemed to be muttering something under his breath when the ensign led him away but Kirk refused to supply him with any more excuses to chitchat. Cold blue eyes settled on Spock, the Vulcan still walking toward him undaunted. No one flanked him.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't confine you to the brig," Kirk hissed.

"Captain, now is not the time to argue. Dr. McCoy was stranded on Alpha Vega. I believe you can use his ship to-"

"We'll talk about what happened down there later." One more step and their noses would bump. "But I will not go on a foolhardy mission to disable Khan's miniature fleet."

"Khan only has seventy two men under his command. Their ships are effective but understaffed-"

"I am ordering you to shut up, Mr. Spock. Keep that mouth shut and I will find a position for you to take up. We don't have time for this-"

"Captain Kirk, your reluctance suggests cowardice. Are you afraid of failure?"

 _There's no such thing as a no-win scenario._ "Are you sassing me?"

"If not, are you so bound to protocol that you are willing to risk the Earth's destruction? Are you willing to let what happened to the Kelvin repeat?"

Kirk's nostrils flared. Did the Vulcan just bring _that_ up?

"Watch yourself-"

"Does George Kirk's sacrifice mean nothing to you? You are suggesting that you are content with the state of his death and are willing to let many more meet the same fate."

"I won't be lectured-"

But the Vulcan wasn't shutting up. Those dark eyes were burning at him. Kirk's fists clenched, nails digging into his palms. 

"If you were not human, I would assume that your father's death failed to affect you at all."

Kirk heard a snarl come from himself. He heard Gaila's footsteps as she entered the bridge and her cry of "James" as his fist flew out. It caught the Vulcan in the jaw and Spock's head snapped backwards. With a roar, Kirk fell on him, sending them both reeling. Spock's skull cracked against the science officer's panels, Kirk kneeing him in the side. Punch after punch flew out, the man's ears deaf to the voices of his crew.

_You fucking son of a bitch! Don't you dare talk about my father like that! Don't you dare! I'll kill you- I'll kill you-_

His blood screamed as the blows landed, catching everywhere he could see. The Vulcan's head whipped from side to side as Kirk's fists hammered at it. His fingers tangled in black hair, hands about to smash that skull in the panel for good, when another voice spurred him out of the frenzy.

"James, stop!"

Feminine. Wispy and strong. Protective and vulnerable. 

Kirk turned his wild gaze back, breaths coming out in long uneven pants. Winona Kirk was on the transporter pad, leaning on Gaila. The pain in her eyes struck him- he had once vowed never to let his mother see him like this. Failed to protect his father, and now his mother. Shuddering, his hands slipped off of the Vulcan's skull. Kirk stood straight, struggling to remain composure. 

His knuckles were red and raw, marred with green blood, fists and muscles now sore from the sheer effort of beating a Vulcan. Spock was also looking at him, eyes unreadable, bloodied face as stoic as ever. 

"I- I... Have Winona Kirk meet me outside- I- I deem myself mentally unfit for captaincy," Kirk said, unable to control a slight stutter, "please. Don't- I- don't wait for me."

He proceeded to exit the bridge, hands hanging loosely at his sides, George Kirk's dying face once again permeating his thoughts.

* * *

Spock rubbed the blood from his face. Some of the gashes would continue to bleed, but he doubted they would for long. Jim had told him the captain's love for humanity would spur Kirk on. It seemed the opposite had happened and though the words that had left the Vulcan's mouth had no effect on his emotional front, his human side felt like- what was the word Scotty sometimes employed?- an "asshole." 

Uhura was looking at him as if he had gone mad. Spock suspected he had been insane from birth- it would explain a lot. 

"What now?" Sulu said at last, breaking the silence. 

Scotty shrugged, twitching slightly. That would usually have been his cue for a drink. But now was not the time for any of those issues. "Join the fleet?"

"The ship can't do anything," Uhura said, "not without a captain."

Spock would have to believe in Jim. Different universes or not, their cores must be of the same substance. There would be no logic otherwise. Ignoring the throbbing in his head, he made for the captain's chair. In that other life, he was Commander. And Number One had named him XO in this one. That left one logical option.

He sat down, bringing his hands up so that the fingertips touched. "It can with an acting captain," he announced, "until James T. Kirk returns, I am taking control of the Enterprise."

Now they were all staring at him as if he had gone mad, but miraculously, there was no protest. Scotty spoke first. "Your first order, Captain Spock?"

His mind was already working, cataloging methods of action and old Academy lessons.

"Captain Phillips of the USS Marver once encountered a rogue Romulan ship. The ship used a cloaking device to disguise itself. The records should still be in Starfleet databases. Scotty, I need you to access those records and fabricate a similar device. We do not require invisibility, merely an attempt at camouflage. It will be crude, but effective for a short space of time."

"You out o' your mind, captain? That could take years! I can't do that-"

"You can. If anyone can, it is you. I only request 40.137% accuracy. As long as the Enterprise is disguised to an extent, we can approach Khan's forces. If you start now, it should only take an hour. Are we clear, Mr. Scott?"

"Aye, cap'n."

Spock turned to Sulu. The helmsman stared back expectantly. "Mr. Sulu, set a course for Alpha Vega and prepare the ship's weapons."

"On it, sir."

"Should I inform headquarters, sir?" Uhura questioned.

"Do so, lieutenant. Everyone else, return to your stations."

Spock leaned back. He calculated a frame of one hour- logically, the ships defending Earth would choose to wait for Khan than to approach him. That would give all of them enough time to prepare for assault. At the same time, he would have to allow Khan to prepare as well. It was a double-edged sword, as the humans called it, but it was a gamble he would have to take. If he could put so much irrational faith in Kirk's return, then he would have to put the same faith in this gambit.

* * *

Christopher was in sorry shape. Number One tried to control his spasms on the table, but it seemed futile. There was a brain leech inside him, coupled with an assortment of other injuries Khan's men had inflicted. She could discern a broken wrist and some possible spinal damage. And still he was trying to order her out.

"I'm going to break protocol," she informed him, using a palm to wipe the blood and sweat from her head.

Khan's men had been more formidable than anticipated. She had managed to stun the three that accosted her in her lone mission, but had sustained a bruised rib and numerous contusions in the process. They wouldn't remain down for long, that much was for certain.

It had taken longer than necessary to find where Pike was being held. The stunned guard lay at her feet and to her dismay, he was already stirring. Christopher was unstrapped but she knew he would be unable to walk. She knew torture when she saw it. Too bad for Khan, Pike wasn't the type to give away Starfleet knowledge so easily. 

"Chris," she said gently, "lean on me. We have to leave now."

"We'll.. we'll never make it," he rasped.

She dragged his arm over her shoulder, ignoring his groans of protest. They would leave the Reliant alive or die trying. The rest she had to leave up to the crew of the Enterprise, namely that tight-lipped Kirk boy and the brash Vulcan. It would be a drastic bet.

* * *

Kirk stood outside his quarters, still struggling to calm his nerves. It was no use. Winona placed a hand on his shoulder and he shrugged her away. 

"James, please, talk to me."

"I'm sorry, okay?" he snapped, "I'm sorry I failed him."

"James-"

"He believed in me, you all did, and I-" he choked, "I let him die. I'm sorry, mom."

The reply was a sharp sting to his cheek, where his mother's hand had flew out and smacked. Eyes burning with tears, she placed both hands on his face, rising on her toes to meet his stunned gaze.

"And you don't think it hurt me? Broke my heart just as much? You stupid boy! James, he would never blame you for this- you let no one die."

"Mom..."

"You're human, James. My- ! James, you can cry and hurt and break just like everyone else. But it's not going to break you. I've seen a boy who's gone to hell and back stronger than ever. Who protected me when no one was protecting him. You any idea how much pain that was for me? How I wished I had been better for you?"

His eyes were blurring. He felt himself kneel, Winona pressing his sobbing face into her bosom.

"I'm not a good mother," she told him. "But I've got a good son. And I damn well know that no matter what, I'm gonna make sure he stays good. Do you hear me, James Tiberius Kirk? You do your best because you're just that good- that's what your father would have done."

And leaning into his mother's embrace for the first time in forever, Kirk decided that he would. And this time, there would be no second questions. 

* * *

The Jellyfish was now on board and undergoing heavy repairs. There was no personnel that went unused in the engineering department. Spock surmised that the Reliant would recognize the Jellyfish's artificial signals as one of its own, giving the shuttle enough time to ram into it and damage the ship. With the right amount of force, the bombs on board would go off once exposed to the vacuum of space and cancel out. He had explained the plan to the rest of the crew and received no protest, though there was some question as to who would pilot it.

He needed the current bridge crew to remain where they were. The only expendable crewman was himself. 

But there was still a chance that Number One and Captain Pike were alive and aboard the Reliant. It would be crucial to retrieve them first before attacking the ship. Logically speaking, he would be unable to accomplish all this alone. 

" _Scott to bridge_ ," passed through the intercom.

"Speak," Spock replied.

" _The, er, device is ready, captain. Repairs on the Jellyfish are finishin' up._ "

"Understood. Report to bridge, Mr. Scott."

"You're being awfully calm about this," Sulu joked from his position over the viewscreen.

Spock was struck by a bout of irony. _It is the Vulcan way_. He had never recalled being completely calm over anything- there was always a current of emotion rippling underneath. It was always a front for the human side to peek out at deformed angles. But now it seemed he felt balanced. About to die and he finally felt balanced.

"It is a virtue," was his reply.

The doors to bridge slid open and Spock rose to meet Scotty. 

"When it's all ready, you're going t'set a course for the Reliant, eh, captain?"

"I believe so."

"We'd be hoverin' close to Earth. I never wanted to be a hero."

"We are doing nothing heroic. Only-"

"Logical. Aye, I get it. We're doing the logical thing."

"I require you to employ the false cloak now. When we are close enough to the Reliant, we will locate Captain Pike and Number One. Then the Jellyfish will be deployed. Am I clear, Mr. Scott?"

"Yes, sir."

Scotty turned to leave. Shaking his head, he retreated, looking the Vulcan in the eye and once again in a lack of Vulcan etiquette, stuck out his hand. "And Spock, no matter what happens, it's been a good run, you and me, laddie."

"Likewise, Scotty." He shook it. 

When their hands broke apart, Sulu announced that he needed to steer them toward the Reliant, no more time to waste. Uhura announced that Starfleet approved the decision, but the risk lay on the Enterprise itself. They would receive no backup. Spock nodded to both.

"I heard something about a rescue," a familiar voice said, no amusement within it.

Instantly, the Vulcan whipped around, a sense of human pleasure welling up within. Kirk stood at the doors to bridge, arms crossed and blue eyes calm, a ghost of a smile on his stern features. 

"James T. Kirk," Spock addressed, "I trust you are emotionally stable."

"Don't sass me, cadet."

"Then I relinquish command to you."

Kirk blinked in surprise. He cleared his throat. "Okay. Let's get one thing clear here- Earth is my home. There are billions of lives I won't stand to lose and I don't think anyone here's going to stand it either. It's your home too so I will expect 100% competency, Spock. And just because you call me captain doesn't make my word final. I'm going to defer to your better judgement as first officer. So fill me in on the rest of your plans and make it quick."

As Spock informed the captain of his plans for action, the Reliant came into view as a blip on the panel. Scotty eyed the helmsman and all gazes fell on the captain and his XO once more.

"Mr. Scott," Kirk said, "beam me aboard the Reliant. I need a look inside to see what we're up against. Captain Pike and Number One are coming back with me."

"Understood, captain."

"Wait, Captain Kirk. I am coming with you," Spock announced, following the blond man onto the transporter pad, "one officer cannot do this alone."

Kirk chuckled. "If it was anyone else, I would cite protocol. But I've got a feeling you'd ignore me- the most annoying Vulcan I've ever met."

"Indeed."

"Bridge, you will fire on Khan's fleet. Focus on disabling the ships. If we do not return within the next twenty minutes, proceed with Mr. Spock's plans anyway. Now, Mr. Scott, if you will, beam us down."

"On it sir!"

They were engulfed in light and the bridge was no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for reading! And comments/kudos are more than welcome.
> 
> Next time, Khan gets a lot of facetime while Kirk and Spock go toe-to-toe with the augments and their ships.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and Kirk try to rescue Number One and Pike, Spock gets into some fistfights on the Reliant, Kirk disables the ship, and Khan crashes a shuttle in one last attempt to get even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for following this story and I hope this chapter will be entertaining. I tried to put in as much action as possible.

Number One staggered around another corridor, pressing Pike against a wall as a pair of bulky crewmen walked past. From what she could tell, all the "personnel" she had seen so far were made or rippling muscles and perfect figures, posterpeople for Starfleet recruitment posters. She wondered if Pike had the same suspicions, but she was gaining more leverage for the idea that Khan was the same figure from the late twentieth century, the tyrant of the Eugenics War. 

If that was the case, they were surrounded by augments engineered to be superhuman. It was not a glorious prospect.

"Er."

"Chris, what is it?" She steadied Pike, the corners of his mouth twitching. "There!" he gasped. She turned immediately, only to receive a hit to the temple. Number One reeled back, Pike collapsing with her. Ignoring the blood oozing from her head, she glanced at their attacker, a long-locked youth holding a primitive rifle stained with blood, his exposed chest shining with sweat.

"Sir!" the young man shouted, "I found them!"

 _Shit_. Number One reached for her phaser, but was soon stopped by the butt of the rifle. It tapped her collarbone. Roughly, a newly arrived woman pulled her up by the arm and Number One was flanked by the two augments. The familiar face of Khan Noonien Singh came into view, eyes regarding her with no hint of mercy.

"You did good, commander," he said, "I must admit you gave me a bit of a run. But what Captain Pike refuses to tell us, perhaps you will."

Number One chuckled dryly. Khan's pale hand grabbed her chin and squeezed. "You will not laugh after this. Joachim, take her to the briefing room."

"Yes, sir," the young man- Joachim- said.

Keeping her face a mask of indifference, Number One was all but pushed into the corridor, Pike's broken body left on the floor behind them. It was a sordid turn of events, but she believed they still had a chance of getting out of this if she could escape whatever Khan had planned. She found herself shoved into a dark, decaying room, the tables cracked and gathering dust. Joachim slammed her back on the center table as the guards proceeded to restrain her with chains. 

"Not very advanced, are you?" she quipped. The woman smacked her, leaving Number One's vision disoriented. These were definitely augments. She was brought out of her haze by the return of Khan's defined voice.

"I shall indulge you in one thing, commander. The reasoning behind this."

A series of holograms lit up around her. She strained to see beyond their fuzzy imagery- a woman. They were images of a woman, hair done up, and wearing the uniform of Starfleet. Her curiosity was peaked, but her face betrayed nothing.

"Her name was Marla MacGuyver. She was a historian," Khan noted with a surprising overtone of affection, "she was one of the first people I met upon awakening in your century. You know who I was before, do you not, commander?"

The hologram shifted to another set of people, oddly familiar and yet not. "This is the crew that woke me from my sleep. I can name them, Captain James Tiberius Kirk, Commander Schn T'Gai Spock Cha'Sarek, Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott, Lieutenant Commander Hikaru Sulu, Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, Ensign Pavel Andreievich Chekov, Commander Leonard H. McCoy, Yeoman Janice Rand- I see you blanch, commander. This is the crew of the USS Enterprise from my time, another universe."

"The multiverse theory, I am familiar," she interjected.

"Then you will know that I cannot prevent the death of my wife, Marla. But I can still make the man who killed her pay. _Kirk_ , my dear Admiral Kirk, has fallen into this timeline with me and I will make him hurt by destroying his kind, the way he destroyed mine. Don't look so coldly, commander- he left us to rot on a wasteland. My wife died because of him! My crew almost followed."

"That doesn't sound like Kirk."

"His acts of mercy only breed stupidity."

"Then your tragedy is not his fault. Genocide isn't worth it."

"He, like all of you, are insolent. They abandon their own kind, they kill their own creations, they deserve to die. I am going to deploy all I have developed, harbored, stolen, created- it will send your world centuries back. And I shall finish what I should have all those years ago!"

Joachim held her head in place as Khan rounded on her, his face scrunched in fury. "You're insane," Number One hissed, "you've warped everything."

"No! You are! All of your kind- this Federation as well- when I'm through with Earth, we will expand! Let me tell you this Number One, no one sought to come for us! No one sought to come for _her_! Never again- in my empire, it will- Never- Happen- Again!"

The female augment approached with a tube. The brain leech. Khan's fire cold eyes were the last things Number One focused on before the screams were torn from her throat.

* * *

"Mr. Spock, can I trust you to follow this next order?" Kirk asked, readying his phaser. Beside him, the Vulcan did the same, both crouched behind a set of bars in the Reliant's engineering facilities. 

"Colloquially speaking, it depends. What is the nature of your order?" Spock raised a brow.

"Cover me- I'm going to damage their power system, possibly disable. I need you to make sure I'm not killed before I do."

"I will comply."

Kirk shot him an uncharacteristic grin and jumped over the bars. Spock watched the man run past rusty engines and duck in the shadows. He waited several seconds before following suit, turning his head at intervals to check for potential attackers. Ahead, Kirk stunned a man. The augments were rankless, Spock realized- they would have no way of knowing the position of these people. 

Spock soon found himself shooting the phaser left and right, until a pile of bodies lay behind Kirk's path. Catching his breath, the blond man checked the remaining space to make sure they were clear.

"What I'm going to do next shouldn't take too long. It will plunge us into darkness, but it's a necessary trade. In the meantime, we still need to get Captain Pike and Number One out of here."

"I shall do so while you cut the power."

"Read my mind. As soon as I'm done, I'm beaming back onto the Enterprise... and then I'm taking the Jellyfish back here. We're going to neutralize those bombs the way you planned. Mr. Spock, can I trust you to get us all back on board in one piece?"

"Of course. Though there is only a 21.247% chance we will succeed."

"Then better start now." Kirk nodded at him and disappeared into the shadows. Spock estimated that split apart, they only had a 2% chance of success, but a chance was a chance regardless. According to Scotty, the readings for Number One and Pike were in the Reliant's briefing room, but not close enough to the ship for beaming in. In order for any of them to leave the Reliant in once piece, they would need to depend on the Enterprise's timing. 1.12% chance.

The Reliant's infrastructure was close enough to the Enterprise for him to figure out how to maneuver within. It helped that they had stunned a quarter of Khan's understaffed crew. He was en route to the briefing room when he caught sight of Captain Pike lying on the floor, his tunic torn and bloodied, face contorted in agony. Spock knelt beside him, running his fingers along the man's temples in an attempt to soothe the pain, a crude ability he had little experience with.

 _It's a Vulcan miracle_ , Pike's voice said as their thoughts connected.

_I do not believe in miracles, captain. Where is Commander Number One?_

_Briefing room._ As he suspected. _Hurry_.

After a promise to return for him, Spock continued his previous path. The door to the room was left ajar and upon further inspection, he noted that Number One's body was lying prone on the table, blocked by the form of a female augment. He entered swiftly and fired a shot at the woman's back. As she crumpled, he made his way to the commander's side.

She roused at his appearance. A blood smeared lip quirked into her familiar half smile. "Well- I'll... be damned, Spock."

"Can you move, commander?" he asked, pulling at the chains. He grit his teeth, calling on the strength of his father's ancestry, and managed to break them off the table. Number One was still bound, but her limbs were free from the table at least.

"Behind you," she grunted.

His reflexes were barely fast enough to avoid the blow to his head. Spock turned to see Khan, almost reeling at the raw anger emitting from the augment. Hatred, rage, a burning desire to drown anything and anyone in these emotions struck out at him. The augment pulled a fist and Spock caught his arm by the elbow before it could connect with his jaw. Khan's knee came up and struck him in the side, jolting his heart enough for the Vulcan's grip to slacken.

Khan recovered his elbow and landed a blow at his opponent's ribs. The next uppercut caught Spock in the chin. Copper in his mouth, he felt Khan's hand chop him in the shoulder, followed by a series of blows expertly delivered for stimulating pain. Dizzied, Spock stumbled back, but Khan's arms reached out for him, determined not to let him crumple.

The augment held him up, face reddening from exertion, visible veins on his head. The strong hands closed around the Vulcan's head, ready to crush the skull. Spock struggled for escape, Khan's emotions pouring into him like a waterfall of fire.

"I remember you," Khan snarled, "I remember your face so well, _Spock_. You may have saved _him_ once, but that was another lifetime."

And then the emotions retreated. Spock crashed on the ground as the whole floor swayed, the dim lights flashing on and off, holograms fluttering past them. The room was flooded in red, alarms going off. Khan struggled to his feet, confused, as another augment entered the room, a primitive firearm hanging on his back.

"Power has been cut, sir!"

"I know that," Khan snapped. "Who did it, Joachim?"

"We couldn't find the culprit- sir, I came to tell you our troops are down."

There was a pause of breath before Khan spoke. "How?"

"The Enterprise, they came too suddenly-"

"Kirk," Khan swore, the ship tilting once more, threatening his balance. His head snapped back to Spock, the Vulcan still struggling to get up. "Take care of him, Joachim. I have more urgent matters to attend to."

"Gladly."

Spock rolled away, avoiding the stomp of Joachim's boot as he watched Khan dash out of the room. The younger augment jumped him, hands tightening around his throat. "We made a mistake last time," Joachim growled, "and that was not killing you first."

Gasping, Spock countered with a kick to the augment's torso. His throat released, he sprung on Joachim, fingers grasping for the pressure points. The augment cried out when he pressed down, but did not fall as Spock had hoped. Joachim struck him sharply in the chest and broke from the Vulcan's grip. Spock pulled out his phaser, only for Joachim to literally shoot it out of his hands with the rifle from his back. The bullet made a clang as it hit the floor, jumping several rounds as the ship lost balance.

There was no choice. Spock dove for Joachim's middle, ramming into the augment as another shot was fired. A stream of emerald told him the bullet had grazed his arm. Joachim smacked him with the butt of the rifle. Once the Vulcan fell, Joachim was upon him, intent on beating him to death with the rifle alone. In the haze of green that clouded his vision, Spock surmised that either Joachim was low on bullets or this was the way of the augments- superior in all but clinical logic, children in the bodies of supermen.

"Any last words, Vulcan?"

Joachim cried out, momentarily ceasing his assault. From the corner of his eye, Spock saw Number One crawl on the floor, her hands around his discarded phaser. But one stun would not be enough to fall the augment. If he hadn't fallen from the pinch, he would not fall from this.

"Yes," Spock replied, "your weapon is effective."

As the augment recovered, Spock yanked the rifle from his grasp, turned the head, and pulled the trigger. Joachim fell in a splatter of red. As he lay coughing, the Reliant plunged into black. Red flashed one last time. In that brief flash, Spock memorized Number One's position. Tossing the rifle aside, he fell beside her and thrust her over his back.

The Reliant's erratic balance threatened to give out beneath him as he stumbled out of the briefing room. Memory served him correctly and he found where Pike lay. He pulled the captain into his arms, both bodies relying on him giving off waves of pain. The communicator was finally used.

"Beam us up, Scotty. Have Dr. McCoy stand by."

 To his very human relief, the reply was almost immediate. " _On it, laddie!"_  

* * *

The Jellyfish was one hell of a stupid name. Kirk wondered who in their right mind would name a shuttle something so stupid. But now was hardly the time to think about these things, especially when one wrong move was all it'd take to send him to his maker. Shockingly, he had managed to cut the power on the Reliant with enough time to beam back aboard the approaching Enterprise. And now he was in the cockpit of that ship McCoy called the Jellyfish. Some admiral named it apparently.

All in all, it had been a hell of a lucky few minutes. _Why, Mr. Spock, you almost make me believe in luck._

The glass before him showed zooming stars amid a backdrop of explosions. His hands tensed on the controls- get Khan away from Earth and ram the ships in. Easy enough. It was a damn suicidal mission. He hardened- one life for billions sounded pretty good in his head. He thought about the ships that Khan destroyed, his father, the emotions threatening to explode within him. Revenge, justice, these things resounded in his head.

But George Kirk would never stand for such reasons. All Kirk had to focus on was the greater good. It was cheesy, but that was the way he deemed best. The Reliant came into view, struggling to maintain stability. Kirk piloted closer, the Jellyfish picking up speed.

"Reliant, do you copy?" he said in an attempt to hail the ship.

His reply was static, followed by a familiar, and pissed as hell voice. " _You_ , _you did this_."

"Proud of me, Khan?"

" _What is this, Kirk, a petty attempt at revenge for your father? I am nowhere near done_."

"Well, neither am I."

As if on cue, the Reliant started moving, sluggish and brokenly, in a limping pursuit of Kirk's shuttle. He didn't know what he did to wrong Khan, but he sure as hell didn't care at the moment. All he knew was that he damned sure wasn't going to let any more deaths occur. The Jellyfish swerved, the Reliant throwing blasts behind- it seemed that Khan was making good use of their backup power. 

He checked the navigation panel- barely out of range from Earth. In other words, good enough. Gripping the handles, he turned the craft sharply around and set a course directly for the Reliant. It would not have the time to escape collision. He came at maximum speed, body thrust back against the pilot's chair, the galaxy suddenly a swirl of lines. His eyes closed, swarmed with thoughts of Riverside's golden summer, Sam's upcoming wedding, his mother's firm embrace, Gaila's touch, and the sheer magnitude of space. He thought of the Enterprise and its ineffective crew. Everything that he loved and lived for.

He felt the Jellyfish touch its target and before the inevitable collision, he was consumed in a flash of light. One long word was roared in its wake:

" _KIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!_ " 

* * *

Spock materialized on the pad, Pike and Number One still in toll. His adjusted to the light of the Enterprise as a breath of relief passed through the entire bridge. To his left, Kirk appeared, shocked to be alive. They survived and succeeded. The relief that flooded through the Vulcan was alarming, as was the pleasure at seeing the human unharmed.

"Quit standin' around like a bunch of ducks- I've got more patients than I can handle. Get those two on that gurney. Stat!" Leonard McCoy.

The doctor was the first to spring into action, the medical staff heeding his orders. Spock was soon relieved of the bodies he carried. "Knew you could do it," Number One whispered into his ear as McCoy took her from Spock's grip. He felt heat build at the tips of his ears- was he blushing?

"James!" Gaila flung herself at the captain, locking Kirk into a tight embrace, one that the latter returned. Spock watched in shock as the two crashed their mouths together. He watched with wide eyes as the display ended. Was this why Gaila had rebuffed all his advances? He would never have guessed James Kirk was the type to enter a relationship. Awkwardly, he turned his gaze elsewhere.

Uhura met his eyes. "We encountered numerous casualties from the damaged fleet. The crew thought it wise to treat them aboard."

"A most logical decision, lieutenant."

"Ye might wanna take a look at this, laddie," Scotty interrupted, pulling up the viewscreen, "the Reliant's gone but looks like Khan's alive and kickin'."

It was a most illogical turn. A shuttle had launched from the exploding Reliant, en route to Earth, blasting away at light speed. "Where's it headed?" Kirk asked, breaking from Gaila at last. 

"I cannae tell, but it looks like-"

"San Francisco!" Chekov finished for him, "he iz going to finish what he started."

"Son of a bitch," Kirk muttered, before stating in louder words, "Mr. Sulu, we're going home. Get us down there stat. Lieutenant Uhura, contact HQ now- there's going to be some destruction and I don't want the body count up. Evacuation effective."

* * *

Joachim's breathing was shallow, heavy, hand pressed against the healing wound in his side, the crimson flowing. Khan steadied the younger the augment beside him. His blood was burning. Kirk. Kirk. KIRK.

He would have his vengeance one way or another. Marla's face burned into his mind, along with Kirk's own, hazel and blue, both enraging him. He gripped the controls until his knuckles turned white. Kirk who had destroyed his crew once and had done so again. Kirk who had murdered his wife. Kirk who refused to die. _Victory is not so easy, my captain_.

"Joachim, brace yourself," Khan said lowly. 

The buildings and streets of San Francisco came into view. He shifted the sticks, prepared to ram the shuttle down, his last means of weaponry. A blow resounded, jolting Khan. The side of the shuttle was simmering, burnt from a glancing blast. Another one fired into them, sending a sheet of metal flying in. Joachim's body thrust into his.

The shuttle cracked and sparked, pounding into glass and concrete. Flames furled and licked, the two bodies knocking and slicing. When the shuttle finally settled, broken into a hundred pieces, Khan opened his eyes to see Joachim slumped over him, body charred and bloodied.

"S- sir," the youth groaned, "sir..."

"Joachim-"

Panting, Khan climbed out of the cockpit, pulling the injured augment with him. Blood mingled with his own sweat. "Joachim..."

"I- I am glad to- to see you well... sir..."

"Save your strength," Khan told him in a harsh whisper. Joachim was dying in his arms, the only crewman he had left. The rest... were gone. In the same outcome as that other life. Gone.

Had he been so blinded that he failed to see these lengths? That he was willing to throw everything away to chase a hollow victory? Where only he would remain. He hugged Joachim, arms wrapping protectively around him. It was morning above him and the wind blew harshly from their position on the broken skyscraper.

"You- you were all I had after- father- mother died... sir, Khan, you- you were my father..."

"And you were my son."

Joachim's eyes slipped shut, the body shuddering before all movement ceased. Khan held his breath, shaking. It was his burden to bear, all the pain and failure and anger and desperation. He would use this pain, savor it, drink in it.

"You will be avenged," he said. Khan set the body down and rose, icy eyes falling on the figure standing before them.

* * *

The Enterprise was well in pursuit of Khan when Starfleet's defense shot the shuttle down. The crew watched in horrified fascination as the shuttle broke apart, taking chunks of architecture with it. The collateral damage was bigger than the captain had anticipated. 

"He's still alive," Scotty informed Kirk, "the readings are strong."

"Can you get a lock on his signal?" the captain asked.

"I'm afraid he'll move-"

"Then someone will need to arrest him," Spock said, jumping back onto the transporter pad, "beam me down."

"You're becoming a really bad influence, mister," Kirk added, rising to join the Vulcan, "I'm coming with. Mr. Scott."

"On it, sirs."

When they next opened their eyes, Spock found his feet on the surface of a sky bridge, brokenly linked to the remains of a damaged skyscraper, the debris from Khan's ruined shuttle lying in pieces all around. The wind slapped at them as they approached where the augment knelt. Khan was holding onto the corpse of the man he knew as Joachim. A surge of sorrow and anger assaulted his senses.

Khan's emotions were growing stronger by the second. Spock stepped into his field of vision first, Khan setting the body down before rising to meet him.

"You have been compromised," Spock stated.

Khan parted his legs, hands outstretched, ready to spring into combat. They circled one another. 

"It does not have to end this way, Khan," the Vulcan said, "you can start over. Surely someone of your ability can carve a better fate for himself."

"With your precious Starfleet hunting for my head?" Khan growled.

Kirk stepped in beside Spock, phaser pointed. Spock hesitated before speaking once more, already anticipating the blond man's look of confusion. "We will offer our assistance in the matter. As illogical as it sounds, Khan- it is a universal constant that everyone should be deemed a second chance."

"You out of your mind, Vulcan?" Kirk cried. 

Khan's mouth twitched and in an instant, had lunged for Kirk. He slammed the captain's head on the steel surface and immediately brought his hands over the man's neck. As Kirk struggled for air, Spock jumped on the augment's back, grappling the latter into a chokehold. With a cry, Khan broke apart from Kirk and smacked the Vulcan back. Spock hit the surface once before falling back.

He teetered on the edge of the bridge and slid, hands grasping the extensions to keep from falling. As he dangled, Khan's foot slammed into his fingers. Gritting his teeth, Spock pushed the pain back and attempted to pull himself up, only to be met with Khan's fists. Each blow connecting, the augment lifted him by the throat and pulled his fist back. It slammed into his ribs. Khan repeated the assault until he was jolted from behind.

Using the opening, Spock thrust a knee into the augment's chest. Khan stumbled back, Kirk stunning him with the phaser once more. The augment slumped but refused to fall. 

"Really, is that any way to treat the only person willing to offer you mercy?" Kirk hissed.

"There will be no mercy for any of you," Khan said, approaching the man, meeting each phaser blast with an iron resolve. Kirk swore as Khan closed in on him, striking his head. Kirk fell, the phaser sliding from his hands. He attempted to climb to his feet, only for Khan to place a foot on his chest. A cry escaped the captain's throat as a crack resounded.

Spock's hand fell on Khan's neck, the nerve pinch causing enough pain to turn back to him. Khan's fists barreled too quickly for blocking- Spock reeled, Khan's hands catching his head and attempting to twist the neck. The Vulcan kicked up, throwing himself over Khan- pain is a thing of the mind. He managed to land a blow square in the augment's nose. He followed with an uppercut and felled Khan with a tackle. 

His own fists flying, Spock pummeled the augment, striking anywhere he could see. Coughing blood, Khan caught one of the hands and snapped, crushing the bones within. Spock was kicked back and soon he was under a torrent of Khan's emotions- pain, anger, sorrow, an almost beautiful desperation to succeed. The Vulcan fought them back, winding his legs around Khan's torso. Spock pushed himself forward, forehead smashing into the augment's own, a burst of green and red entering his vision.

The window of shock in Khan's movements was what Kirk needed. The last stun hit the back of Khan's neck. Still grappling the Vulcan, the wounded augment twisted his head back with wide disbelieving eyes. " _Kirk_ ," he gasped.

They fell together. Spock rolled away from Khan, allowing himself a moment to lie on the bridge and drink the air, licked by harsh winds. Kirk inched towards them, one hand hugging his own shattered ribs, a smudge of scarlet staining his head. "We're not- not too bad a team, are we, Spock?" No formalities, a light smile on his cracked lips.

Spock could only nod, finally feeling the effects of his battered body. They had a 0.0317% chance of succeeding, and somehow, miraculously they had done so- the Earth still present with its blue sky, San Francisco not in ruins, the Reliant neutralized, the augment army subdued, and Khan in custody. What had Jim once said to his counterpart? _You almost make me believe in miracles. As do you, James Kirk._

"Scotty, beam us up- and have sickbay-" Kirk's voice said.

" _You two are damn suicidal. A real piece of work, both of you! Don't I have enough work cut out? I'm not even your crewman-_ " Doctor McCoy seemed to have hijacked Scotty's communicator.

" _On it, sir_ ," the Scotsman finished, the doctor's angry ranting still in the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments are always welcome.
> 
> One more chapter to go and that ends this AU saga. I was actually surprised by how easily this au fit with Kirk and Spock- I think that's evidence that they really are two halves of the same whole.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk talks to Kirk, Spock finally becomes Commander, and our favorite crew gets back on the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this story to the end- every hit, kudos, and comment is much appreciated. Here's the final chapter.

Pike would live. Kirk watched him for a few more moments, assured by the rise and fall of his chest. Save for a few bruises and healing scars, Pike's face bore no more sign of what he had endured on the Reliant. The cardiac monitor beeped above him, the pain levels down to a near nonexistent level. 

"Your time's up, lieutenant commander," the gruff doctor said from behind.

Kirk turned and nodded. "Thank you, doctor." 

He held McCoy's gaze. This was the man that single-handedly saved countless lives, including the man who near acted as Kirk's second father. Kirk could see firsthand why the medical world hailed Dr. McCoy and why the rest of the world did too- it took more than expertise to save a life, it took a heart. But perhaps he didn't need to say any of this. Leonard McCoy, clean-shaven and decked in medical blue, dismissed the comment with a wave of his hand. "I'm a doctor- it's what I do."

Kirk gave him a short salute before turning on his heels. Sickbay disappeared behind him as he entered the corridors of the Enterprise, empty save for a few ensigns running late errands. He recounted the events in his head; they were now docked in San Francisco, the majority of his crew called back to Starfleet, and Dr. McCoy left in charge of those still recovering aboard the Enterprise. It'd be a while before he could clear them for Earth. Number One, save for a recovering limp, was already on duty and meeting with the admirals. Kirk suspected that they would all receive commendations- it would only be logical, as his new companion would say.

He would file the rest of his reports, check over those of secondary officers, make one more round in sickbay, and then report back to HQ. Kirk's thoughts were interrupted when he caught sight of a familiar figure. Shocked, he froze in his steps. He hadn't seen that stocky contour since high school. The white hair, the aging bulges, the casual stroll-

"Grandpa!?" he blurted. What the hell was his grandfather doing on board?

The figure chuckled, a warm sound that sounded a bit too much like his grandfather and yet not. The old man turned, face radiant despite the telltale wrinkles. 

"I'm not our grandfather," he said.

 _Our grandfather?_ Kirk tried to make sense of whatever was going on. His heart skipped a beat. The old admiral that Khan was so worked up against, the classified part of Number One's report that she hid from his eyes- it clicked. He stared down the other man, into those healthy hazel eyes, both of them standing in a way that almost felt mirrored. 

"Admiral Kirk," he breathed.

"I knew you were a bright one, Jim," the older man- himself?-Kirk?-Old James?- said in amusement.

Holy shit. Kirk didn't know if he should accost the old man and shake answers out of him or punch the guy in the face. "It was you, wasn't it? You sent Spock back aboard. Why go through all that trouble when you could just tell me how to fight Khan yourself?"

His older self sighed and ran a hand through his snowy hair. The admiral smiled, a hint of water in his eyes. "To be honest- it was because I thought you needed each other. Me and him, you and him- we were always opposites when it came down to it. We... balanced each other out, if you will, complimented. He was the cool and calm and I was the fire and act."

Kirk was unable to refrain from a perplexed shift in expression. His counterpart laughed again.

"But I guess that doesn't hold for this universe- the opposite seems to be true for the two of you. But the balance is the same, Jim. And it was that balance between us- now, you and him, that helped us make- the impossible- possible."

"You better not tell me it was a test, admiral."

"Oh, I'd do no such thing... I've got no right- it was because of me that you lost so much. Let's not sugarcoat anything- I know it was because of me that we lost our father. So it wouldn't right if I deprived you of this, Jim, this revelation of all you can do together... this friendship that'll define you both in ways you can't yet realize."

Kirk's heart was racing. The tension was easing out. Because this friendship that he spoke of, the counterpart was _right_. Damn it, he was right. And James T. Kirk believed every word.

"So how did you get Spock to keep his mouth shut?"

The admiral lifted a finger and tapped his own temple. "The noggin. Let's just say I left a highly emotional suggestion that told him about apocalyptic consequences if the disrupted the... timeline."

"So you lied."

"I call it an act of faith. Maybe you'll do the same someday, Jim."

"First off- my name is James. Secondly, I don't think it's my place to remain in Starfleet. There's a lot of leftover damage and my mother needs me around to-"

"You do realize you can be in two places at once, right, _James_? I'm still an admiral and I've got all the time in the world to look after Winona. Stay, James. You might be pleasantly surprised by the results."

"Your past doesn't equal my future. You might be me from another lifetime, but that doesn't make you me. We are _different_ people."

"Then do yourself a favor. Stop using your head for once and just let the heart do what feels right. There might be a lot on your plate, but that's no excuse for braving everything alone."

Kirk mulled over those words. They sounded counterproductive in his opinion, but something struck. And for once in his life, he couldn't think of a reply. Then don't think. Just do.

"Good luck, James." Jim Prime slapped his younger counterpart on the shoulder. The admiral made to turn away, but not before adding, "and do me a favor, would you? Call Dr. McCoy 'Bones'." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

 

Humans seemed to find cause for celebrating even the most formal events. But given the highly miraculous turn of events, Spock supposed it was a logical reaction for the species. His mother's species would live another day. He stood straight, hands constantly pulling at the grey dress uniform, Scotty mumbling beside him. They stood in a row among hundreds more, each and every member of the Enterprise at attention, the president rising to his place at the center podium. The admirals sat behind him, the one named Marcus notably absent- apparently discharged for reasons disclosed.

"Is Lieutenant Commander Kirk present?" Spock asked.

"I don't know, laddie, but it's dumb to go absent today," Scotty answered, "tell ye the truth, I never thought I'd make it this far."

Their voices hushed when two more figures were revealed on the podium, Pike, composed and pale in his wheelchair, clad in the wear of an admiral, and Number One, holding a crutch but ramrod straight beside him.

"A woman whom needs no introduction," the president announced, his voice echoing, "Commander Number One, Your inspirational valor and supreme dedication to your comrades are in keeping with the highest traditions of service and reflect utmost credit to yourself, your crew, and the Federation."

Number One walked over to him, dignified, the hobble barely present. "By Starfleet Order 27444, you are now discharged from your assigned ship, the Enterprise, in order to continue your duty as Commanding officer aboard the Odyssey-" Claps sounded from the other side of the area, the members of the Odyssey, but they were quickly shushed- "I hereby formally appoint you: Captain."

Number One saluted and turned back, once more standing in beside Pike, pleasure clear on his face. The president cleared his throat as the applause sweltered. He spoke again.

"The assembly calls Commander Spock."

It took the Vulcan a second to make the connection. Scotty nudged him excitedly. "Laddie, that's you!"

Commander? Hadn't that been a temporary position? Confused and feeling a swirl of strange emotions, Spock sucked in a breath and left his place, flurries of emotion washing over him from the other crewmembers, overwhelmingly positive. He marched past the faces, noting the pleased countenances of Scotty, Gaila, Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, even Dr. McCoy- but there was still no sight of Kirk.

He ascended the stairs and snapped a salute at the president. The latter nodded.

"Your notable wisdom and unparalleled valor adhere to and surpass the pillars of Starfleet; this brings the utmost honor to yourself, your crew, and the Federation. For your... unique solution to the Kobayashi Maru, it is my honor to award you with a commendation for original thinking." The president opened the black box in his hands and placed it in Spock's palms. "By Starfleet Order 28455, in place of newly appointed Captain Kirk, as second in command, you are hereby directed to report to acting Commanding Officer, USS Enterprise, for duty as her relief."

Spock nodded and marched to where Number One stood. _I knew you had it in you_ , she seemed to say. It seemed improbable that they had first met in an Andorian bar, his life a squandered mess. The pride was obvious in her demeanor. 

"I relieve you, Commander," he said. She was to be captain now.

He thought of that boy who had gone on a suicidal mission in the deserts of Vulcan. Every illogical brawl he had ever been involved in, the various aliens he had bedded, night after night of his stepmother's scorn, his own inability to control his human impulses, the long hours where he had considered stealing a shuttle and disappearing into the dead of space. But that was all in the past. He stood honored before Starfleet now, because this human had believed he could amount to more. Number One had never taken him for a lost cause.

"I am relieved," she said, a smile peeling on her face as she removed the medal from its container and pinned it on his chest, "Congratulations, Commander."

"Thank you, Captain."

He turned toward the crowd, the president's closing remarks drowned out by their thundering applause, Scotty's enthusiastic shouting somewhere in the mix. He scanned the crowd, catching a glimpse of a figure retreating in the hangar. His father? The jolt died inside him- no, of course not. But it jumped once more when he saw who it was. The old admiral. Jim flashed a grin.

When Spock returned to his place among the crowd, it was met with many undignified embraces, unexplained smacks to his back, and various forms of loud congratulations. 

* * *

It had been approximately two months since they docked on Earth, one month of repairs, and an additional week of leave as reward for the crew. The Enterprise was ready for take-off once again and Spock found himself maneuvering the turbolift, a stow-away no more. Out of habit, he straightened the blue uniform; the position of science officer remained unfilled and he volunteered to take over.

HQ seemed to have no qualms letting the First Officer take on a second position. His human side took no small pleasure in the faith Starfleet had in him. But the question remained of who would take command of the ship. If Kirk resigned, captaincy would fall to the Vulcan and he would have to delegate science officer to another candidate.

He would rather not dwell on the 48% probability that Kirk would not return. The turbolift opened and Spock stepped out, nodding at the saluting ensigns walking about. He entered the bridge and began his first routine check of operations, surprised at how comfortable he was with the process.

The events of the ship rolled about, Gaila handling engineering functions under Scotty's command ("Dilithium chamber at maximum efficiency, Commander"), Uhura testing communication functions ("Dock control reports ready. Yard Command signalling clear"), Chekov and Sulu reporting the condition of the helm ("Weapons systems and shields on standby." "Maneuvering thrusters and impulse engines at your command, Sir."), McCoy wandering the bridge as he was wont to do ("Heaven help me- hobgoblin, I'm taking one last Starfleet gig before retiring so don't any of you dare order me around. I've got more experience than all of you put together-" and so on), and the ship itself roaring with a life that was all too familiar. It was as if he had always been on board the Enterprise.

"Carry on," the Vulcan told the bridge, making his way to the science console.

The captain's chair, however, remained empty. It was... unsettling. But they were scheduled for takeoff soon. Perhaps Kirk had made a different choice, after all. Spock admitted that Kirk's absence would be painful but it seemed that there would be no other option. 

"Mr. Sulu," he commanded, "prepare to engage-"

He heard the turbolift open once more. Spock turned immediately, left eyebrow rising. James T. Kirk walked on to the bridge, his new gold tunic practically shining, a subtle warmth in his normally cold eyes. 

"Permission to come aboard, Commander." Kirk flashed a smile at the Vulcan, so small that it could barely be discerned.

"Permission granted."

Kirk approached his XO and began citing what sounded like a rehearsed speech, "I'd like to apologize for my absence and the lack of explanation. It took me a considerable amount of time to come to this decision. My first plans were to-"

"Apology accepted. It would be my honor to serve under you, Captain."

Kirk slapped Spock on the shoulder, the Vulcan surprised by the familiarity in the gesture. "I didn't give you permission to interrupt, Mr. Spock. But I do feel the same about you. An honor indeed."

Kirk nodded at the grinning bridge crew and took his place in the captain's chair. "Maneuvering thrusters, Mr. Sulu. Take us out."

"Aye, Captain," the helmsman called. 

As the ship began to move, Spock moved towards the captain's chair and stood. _Everything is as it should be, Jim_. Kirk exchanged a glance with him, friendly, accepting, as if this was the way they always had been and would remain. The two looked ahead, the final frontier stretching out before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope this fic was worth your time and again, comments/kudos are always welcome.
> 
> And that concludes this Kirk-Spock "switch-up" with everything back as it should be. It might be a while before Kirk loosens up and Spock calms down, but they'll get there, as they always do. (And don't worry- Keenser's still on the ship.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And feel free to comment- let me know if this is worth continuing or not.


End file.
